Lost Love?
by Willowpelt12
Summary: Amy begins to ignore Sonic and he wants to know why. Will Sonic win her affections back or is he going to lose her? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Another Sonamy story! Whoo! I do not own any Sonic characters.

What Just Happened?

It was a nice sunny day so as usual, the fastest thing alive decided to go for a run. He was jogging through the park, enjoying the freedom. Passerbys would occasionally see the blue blur and know who he was. After all Sonic was quite popular and famous. Saving the world brought oneself fame and glory. Some of the glory was also shared with his friends. However, one certain pink hedgehog was also known for chasing her idol.

Today was an unusual day for the blue hedgehog. Normally Amy would be seen following him and trying to catch the love of her life. For some reason she was nowhere to be seen which worried Sonic. There were three possible reasons as to why she broke the cycle. One, Eggman had captured her once again for another one of his "genius" plans. Two, she was shopping. Three, Amy was mad at him. For those who are taking notes, the third one is the most dangerous. A piko piko hammer usually accompanied her anger and that alone was scary.

A smudge of pink by a fountain caused him to come to a screeching halt. Sitting on one of the benches was none other than Amy Rose. Jade green eyes were watching droplets of water as they cascaded back down. A lump formed in his throat as her gaze shifted from the water to him. For a moment he was sure she was going to glomp him but instead she turned her head away. Shock and confusion mixed together as she didn't say a word or run up to him. Even when she was mad she usually yelled and chased him around with her hammer.

"A-ames? You alright?" Sonic asked feeling slightly nervous. It was rare for her to completely ignore him like he was a stranger.

Once again she glanced at him but it was a cold one,"I'm fine Sonic." In one swift motion she stood and dusted off her dress. "I should get going."

Sonics jaw dropped as Amy began to walk away. "Hey! Wait up!" Easily catching up he walked backwards infront of her so he could look her in the face. "Whats up?"

Amy refused to look him in the eye and instead looked at everything but his eyes. "Nothing. I just want to go home and do some things before it gets dark." Her tone was flat and unemotional.

"Want me to help?" Sonic offered hoping she would let him. Being treated so coldly was something new for the hero.

"No. I'm fine and I would rather do it alone thank you." She quickly replied causing Sonic to stop. She simply went around him and didn't look back.

Sonic stood there in complete shock. His emerald eyes watched her until she was a small pink dot before disappearing.

Sonic's POV

_What is just happened? Amy has never refused help from me. Especially if it meant us being alone together. Is she sick? Did Shadow brainwash her? Why would Shadow brainwash Amy? How does Shadow fit in this equation? Is Eggman somehow involved as well? Why would Eggman care if Amy ignored me? Is Amy falling for Shadow? Is Shadow in love with Amy? Oh no! Amy can't be in love with him! He would have her call him the Ultimate Lifeform and he would tell her lies about me! I can't let that happen! _

I was lost in thought and didn't noticed that I was walking into the street. A loud blarring noise brought me back to reality and I saw a large truck coming towards me. I prepared to feel pain and hear my bones break but instead something knocked me sideways. It was much softer than a truck but it still hurt. Once the ground stopped spinning I was able to focus on who was standing above me. A growl escaped my throat as I recognized the mobian. Shadow the Hedgehog.

Shadow smirked down at me,"Is that how you thank someone that just saved your life faker?" He crossed his arms and scowled down at me.

Standing up I dusted myself off. "I have a bone to pick with you!" I snarled out as I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't about to let him take Amy without a fight.

Ruby red eyes widened in mild suprise but only for a split second. "What are you talking about faker? I haven't done anything wrong," his expression hardened.

With my pointer finger I poked his chest accusingly,"You. Brainwashed. Amy." I jabbed my finger into him at the end of each word.

"Are you serious?" His question suprised me but the laughter that followed shocked me. "Faker you don't actually believe I brainwashed Rose do you?"

Feeling slightly guilty I looked away. "Well I-Rose?" _Did he just call Amy, Rose? When did he start that?_

Shadow seemed unfazed by my question,"Thats her last name isn't it."

"True. I was just suprised you called her that Shads. Normally she is referred to as 'the pink one' or something." I instantly regretted saying his nickname seeing his right eye twitch.

The dark hedgehogs right eye continued to twitch and he balled his hands into fists. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! Its not my name!" He was growling and his lip was pulled back to show his fangs.

"Alright alright," I held my hands up to calm him down,"I didn't mean it. It just slipped is all."

An audible 'hmph' answered me. Rolling his eyes, Shadow turned on his heel and sped off. "Shads..." I muttered as soon as he was out of earshot.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! Also I'm thinking of writing a Shadamy story. Except I don't have any ideas for a story so if anyone wants to help me with that they can pm me. I would give them credit for any ideas.

What have I done?

Sonic slowly made his way toward Tails place. Normally he would use his speed to arrive there quicker but he didn't feel like running. He wanted to think about Amy and why she was acting so coldly. Many people stopped and watched the blue hedgehog. The cocky smile was missing, in its place was a frown but the strangest thing to them was the fact he was walking. Everyone knew the fastest thing alive loved to run and it was usual to only see a streak of blue as he ran by. After a few minutes Sonic began to feel uneasy with all the eyes staring at him. Using his speed, he sped out of the town.

Screeching to a stop was how he normally stopped but he had a habit of forgetting to when he was lost in thought. Once again our hero wasn't paying attention as he neared a certain kitsunes house. Sonic had broken several doors which annoyed Tails since he had to buy and install them. Except this time the yellow fox was prepared. As the hedgehog neared the door the ground suddenly disappeared. A yelp was uttered as the blue speedster plummeted.

"AHHHHHHHH-" His scream was cut short as he landed face first on a mattress. Springing up, he glanced around in shock. He was in a room he had never seen before. "Where am I? What just happened?"

"You fell through my trap door," Tails answered as he opened the door. "I was tired of you breaking down my doors so everytime your about to hit it my trap door will open. Thus saving my door and you hopefully learning to pay attention when your running." The two tailed vulpine crossed his arms as he spoke.

Sonic scratched the back of his head nervously,"Hehe! Sorry about that bro. I'll try to pay more attention."

Tails just rolled his eyes and the two went upstairs. Once in the living room, the fox spun around to face the older mobian. "So how did yesterday go?" Noticing the confused look on Sonics face, Tails facepalmed. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"I'd be lying if I said I knew what you were talking about."The cobalt male thought for a moment. Trying to remeber what he had forgotten wasn't working. The same result kept coming up, blank. "What exactly did I forget?"

"Sonic remember how Eggman tried to take over the world about a week ago?" The kitsune waited for Sonic to nod before continuing. "Well because of Eggman you missed Amy's birthday. You promised her you would take her to Twinkle Park as a belated birthday gift. She even had you promise to not forget about it."

Everything became very clear to Sonic at that moment. Amy had probably stood outside of Twinkle Park for hours only to realize he wasn't going to show up. Guilt swept through his body as he remembered how happy she had been when he had promised to show up and to not forget like other failed dates. The blue hedgehog flopped down on the couch and placed his hands over his face. Turns out Shadow wasn't the reason Amy was mad at him. The cause was because of his unreliability to show up to a date. You could always count on the hero of mobius to show up when there is danger but call it a date and he is nowhere in sight.

"Oh noI Oh no! I really screwed up big time!" The speedsters voice was muffled but his companion heard it clearly. "What have I done? She will probably never forgive me! I don't even think I would forgive myself! And ontop of that I owe Shadow an apology! Karma must be getting back at me for something." Flopping backwards on the couch, his emerald green eyes stared up at the ceiling.

Usually Tails could comfort his best friend but this time it was different. It was obvious that Amy had been hurt badly by Sonics forgetfulness and wasn't about to let it slide like the others. Lightly petting one of his tails, the yellow fox sat down next to Sonic. "All you can really do is try to make it up to her and hope it works. Amy has a temper but she knows how important friends are. Just give her time to heal."

Sonic's POV

_I must be the biggest jerk alive to do that to Amy. I didn't mean to stand her up but I should of done something to make sure I would remember. I guess I can go and try to talk to her. Worth a shot._

"Tails I am going to go and see how much damage I have done. Wish me luck!" I dashed out of his house and immediately headed towards Amy's place.

_Amy I hope you can forgive me. _As I ran I began to feel a strange sensation in my stomach. Turns out just thinking of Amy gave me butterflies. _Thats a weird expression. I wonder why people say that? Did someone eat a whole bunch of butterflies and then he saw a pretty girl? I doubt butterflies would be able to fly around in a stomach, nonetheless survive...why am I thinking about a guy eating butterflies? I'm supposed to be apologizing to Amy and win her back. _Shaking my head, I concentrated on running until I spotted Amy apartment complex.

How was that chapter? I hoped you all enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

I am really liking this story so far. I have had a few writers block but I am able to overcome them. Music does help though, I listen to a bunch of Sonic music while writing. Anyway back to the story.

I don't want to loose you!

Sonic's POV

Using my memory I was able to locate where Amy resides. Also it was the only door that was painted pink but thats besides the point. I made my way up to the door and lifted my fist. It turned out that I was not able to move my hand to knock. This whole time I had been thinking about what would happen when I apologized but I hadn't thought about what I was going to say. I stood there, my hand suspended in air and a dumbfounded look on my face.

_Come on Sonic! This is Amy not a pool. She may hit you with her hammer but she won't kill you. Get it together! But what if Amy decides she doesn't want to see me again? Amy won't end a friendship that quickly. Although I did break two promises in one night. She will most likely give you the cold shoulder for a month or so. But it was supposed to be a birthday present. She will have other birthdays and she adores you. She may adore me but that doesn't give me the right to break her heart. _The battle I was having inside my head continued for a while until I realized a pair of jade eyes staring at me.

Amy stood there staring at me intently. I gulped nervously as I waved my hand shakily. "H-hey Ames."

The normally cheerful pink hedgehog let out an annoyed sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want Sonic? I'm in the middle of something."

Slightly stung by the coldness in her voice I diverted my eyes to the ground. "Look I'm really sorry. I know it probably won't make a difference but I wanted to apologize and try to make it up to you. I didn't mean to forget."

"Do you know how long I stood there waiting?" Tears began to form in her eyes,"I waited for three hours! I gave you three hours to show up! But instead I was once again stood up by Sonic the hedgehog!" She jabbed her finger into my chest as she said my name. Amy took a step closer to me and we locked eyes. "I looked like an idiot just standing there alone infront of Twinkle Park. I ended up walking home alone until Shadow was nice enough to make sure I got here safely."

Feeling ashamed I once again stared at the ground. The ground is boring to stare at so I eventually had to look back up at her. I could clearly see the hurt in her eyes as she watched me. "Amy you know I would never intentionally hurt you. After all I l-l-l-like your food." At that point I wished the floor would just swallow me. My face grew red as I realized I had feelings for the female hedgehog infront of me. Her face turned red and she let out a quiet growl. Seems that saying you like someone only for their cooking isn't a good thing. I know that because I had a door slammed in my face.

_Crap! I can't believe I said that! It just slipped out! The most shocking part is that I might have feelings for Amy. The type of feelings that are more than just friendship._ Crestfallen, I walked away from Amys apartment and was soon standing on the sidewalk. _Not much I can do today. I'll let her cool down and try tomorrow. Wait...Shadow walked her home? _My eyes widened in horror as realization sunk in. _I bet he is trying to be all nice and act like a gentleman around Amy so that she will fall for him! I definitely wasn't about to let that happen. I don't want to loose her! Especially to a certain hedgehog who is second best to me._

For the second time that day I got lost in my thoughts. I soon found myself at the park as I was brought back to reality. What dragged me out of my thoughts was a certain insect poking my cheek.

"Vector look! His face is red! I thought he was blue," Charmy said turning to a green crocodile.

The reptile let out a growl as he grabbed Charmy's wing. "How many times have I told you not to poke people in the face? Its a miracle no one has tried to hit you."

Team Chaotix was a well known detective agency but most people knew them because Charmy seemed to annoy Vector to no end. The third member, Espio, was nowhere to be seen. The chameleon was either at HQ or was somewhere practicing some ninja stuff.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked hoping to get my mind off Amy.

"Miss Rose asked us to help her. Seems she is getting rid of some old furniture." Vector replied as he kept a tight hold on the hyperactive bees wing.

"Oh...ok." No matter what I did, Amy seemed to pop up. "Ill talk to you guys later." I walked off knowing I was in for a challenge. Regaining Amys trust and earning forgiveness was going to be harder than I expected.

Wow. Two chapters in one night. Its 12:30 at night so that is all for now. I will try to update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Been busy and haven't felt like writing the next chapter but I do now.

Regaining Trust?

Sonic the hedgehog was at the chilidog stand when a certain person passed by. Two chilidogs in hand, he quickly followed his target. Emerald green eyes were locked on the other mobian who by now had stopped. Ruby red eyes instantly made contact with Sonic's as soon as Shadow turned around.

Shadow let out an impatient growl,"What is it now Faker? Or are you just going to follow me like some creepy stalker?"

"I doubt anyone would want to follow you Shad...ow." The blue hedgehog nearly called him by his nickname but caught himself. "I just wanted to know why you walked Amy home is all." Remembering his precious chilidogs, he wolfed them both down in a matter of seconds. "It isn't like you to willingly be around Amy."

"Really? Is someone jealous?" The black and red hedgehog had to fight back the urge to smirk. This was the perfect opportunity to mess with his rivals mind. "I don't know why you would stand her up. Rose is quite attractive and she is always nice to you. Seeing her tear streaked face has become a usual sight nowadays. Its sad to see her heart get broken by you." By now the cobalt heros face was turning a scarlet color. "Seems you have quite a temper. Your face looks almost as reds as that echidnas, Faker. You wouldn't mind if I took her on a date right."

Sonic was fuming and his voice was just a whisper. "You just stay away from her! Amy doesn't need someone using her just to get to me. She deserves better than that."

"Faker..." Shadow said crossing his arms,"I just walked her home. I noticed how late it was so I made sure she got there safely. Nothing happened."

Hearing this the blue hedgehog couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Are you telling the truth?" He was answered with a glare. "Nevermind. Well I guess I'm sorry for blaming you...again." Diverting his gaze, he stared at his shoes. Why was there never anything interesting around to stare at for moments like this?

For once the ebony hedgehog was speechless. It took him a minute to realize his ears weren't decieving him. Faker had actually apologized to him and had done it on his own. The action caused Shadow to stare at Sonic which in turn made the blue hero feel uneasy.

"Ummm Shadow could you not stare at me like that. Its starting to get creepy." Sonic said frowning. He felt better once the other hedgehog blinked his eyes and looked away, it seemed he remembered what was going on.

"I'm just shocked you know how to even apologize. I have never heard you say the words "I'm" and "sorry" together in the same sentence." Now that the shock was over he was able to speak.

Scowling Sonic let out an exasperated sigh, "I need to get going. Talk to ya later!" The blue blur streaked off, leaving behind the black and red mobian who had a grimace on his face.

"I hope not. Everytime I talk to him I get a headache," Shadow said to no one in particular as he rubbed his forehead. Yep, he was definitely getting a headache, there was a pounding sensation in his head. Sonic always managed to ruin his day one way or another.

Ten minutes later Sonic was finally ready to go see Amy. This time he had planned what he was going to say beforehand, he didn't want a repeat of yesterday. The apartment complex was easy to locate. Making his way upstairs, he rehearsed his lines in his head until he saw the familiar pink door. Taking a deep breath, his feet carried him to the door. Lightly his hand knocked on the door as he gathered up his courage, there was the possibility of a hammer colliding with his head. A minute felt like an eternity to Sonic as he stood there, waiting for the door to be answered. About three more seconds went by before the door was slowly opened. The door was pulled back to reveal Amy, who wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. Sonics eyes widened and his mind went blank, as if he was short circuiting.

Amy was quite suprised to see her former idol at her doorstep but yesterday hadn't been forgotten. This time her guard was up and she wasn't going to let him off easily,"What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh...uhhh...I...w-well I was i-in the n-neighborhood s-s-so I..." Words kept getting caught on his tongue which caused him to stutter like an idiot. Giving his head a good shake, he let himself take a few deep breaths before trying again, "I decided to come and visit you but I also need to apologize. I didn't mean to say I only like you because of your food. Ames, I have known you for years and I've gotten to know the real you. Your funny, bright, happy, caring, kind, and overall a wonderful person. Whenever I see you there is always a smile on your face, you always manage to brighten my day when I'm feeling down." Heat rushed to his cheeks and a small blush tinted them. "Your one of my friends and I would hate to lose you." Deciding to take a chance, he reached forward and gently held her hands in his.

The whole time he was talking, Amy made sure to keep eye contact with him. Her jade eyes stared into his emerald ones, trying to see if he was lying, but all she could see was sincerity. That speech brought tears to her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. A light pressure on her hands caused her attention to shift and she noticed he was holding them. Pulling away she took a step back. "Don't do this Sonic. I still want to be friends but thats all..."she bit her lower lip trying to keep herself from crying, "I am done chasing you and a crazy fantasy. I see now that we will never be together and I accept that. D-don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Sonic pinned his ears back and it felt like someone had punched him in the gut. "Amy please don't! I-" He didn't get to finish because the pink hedgehog shut the door, cutting him off. Hurt was evident in his eyes as he stared at the door, the only thing between him and her. Feeling defeated and slightly heartbroken, he left the residence. The only thing that kept the hope inside of him alive was that Amy had stated that she still wanted to be his friend, which was a step forward but he had also taken two steps back today. There was a bunch of ground to cover but he wasn't going to throw in the towel. Sonic the Hedgehog fights to the end and never gives up!

Willowpelt: "I enjoyed writing this chapter. Sorry if I misspelled something or my grammar is off. Its one in the morning here and I'm getting ready to go to college so I'm somewhat stressed. Well I hope you all liked it! Poor Sonic is having a rough time. Maybe if he offered to be her errand boy for the day she would give him some brownie points." XD


	5. Chapter 5

Willow:"Time for another chapter!"

Sonic:"I was beginning to think you weren't going to finish this story! I have to show Amy that I care about her."

Amy:"Awwww! Thats so sweet Sonikku!" *glomps him*

Sonic:"AHHHH! Amy...I...c-can't...breathe!"

Shopping?

Sonic the hedgehog made it his number one priority to give Amy attention and show her how important she was to him. Waking up early, he raced over to her place once again and knocked on the door. It was seven in the morning and he hoped he hadn't woken her up. He was relieved to see her dressed and wide awake.

"Sonic what are you doing here at seven in the morning?" Amy asked feeling confused. The speedster wasn't exactly a morning person and just him being at her door at an early hour was quite a shock.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "I came by to see you and I was hoping we can spend the day together. You can choose our destination. I kept this day open just for you." The blue hedgehog was trying hard to win back her affections and was willing to do whatever torturous plans she came up with.

A grin spread across Amys muzzle as she listened,"Actually I was going to go shopping today. Guess you can tag along and carry my bags." The pink female usually had to drag Sonic to the store but he said he would let her choose what they were going to do. "Wait right here. I need to go grab my bag!"

As soon as she vanished from sight, a pained look replaced his smile. Out of everything they could have done it had to be shopping. Well Amy could of chosen to take him to a mindless chick flick, but shopping was still torture. Normally, shopping experiences ended with him carrying so many bags that they obscurred his vision. Hearing footsteps the smile quickly reappeared as she came into view. The pink hedgehog had a red purse and was practically beaming with excitement. Let the suffering begin.

Turned out she wanted to cause him excruciating pain. They weren't going to a normal store, oh no, she insisted that they go to the mall. The mall was his least favorite place of all. Sonic believes the mall was created by women to purposefully punish men. Inside was dozens of different stores and he was always forced to go into the girly ones. If there was a sports store they would go right past it, but if a clothings store entered her line of vision she just had to go in. Sometimes he wondered why no one had tried to destroy it. Maybe Eggman would be willing to smash it? Then again, there would be a bunch of ticked off women and no one wanted that.

Now Sonic knew the reason she had chosen to live in that apartment complex. It was a good neighborhood, but the big reason was that it was a ten minute walk from the mall. None of them drove so they walked to their destination, except Sonic, he ran.

To Sonics utter disappointment, the building of torment came into view. Nearing the evil prison, he allowed himself to take a deep breath of fresh air before entering. Once inside Amy instantly grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward a store that had mannequins in the window. Jade eyes roamed around as they examined the different items on the racks and shelves, while emerald eyes just stared off into space.

"Oh! Look at this!" Amy exclaimed as she grabbed a pretty green shirt with ruffles. She held it up to her chest as she looked in the mirror. "I'm going to try this on. Sonic just take a seat over there," she indicated a row of chairs with her hand.

The blue blur happily sat down as the pink hedgehog disappeared into a stall. When Amy opened the door she had on the shirt, which caused Sonic to let out a low whistle. She approached her former idol and wanted for him to give his opinion.

"Wow Ames! That looks really good on you!" No matter how hard he tried he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The shirt complemented her best features and it looked like it was made for her.

"Really?" Moving to a full length mirror, she stared at her reflection for a moment. "Your not just saying that to make me happy?"

Sonic shook his head,"I'm serious. It looks amazing on you!" Jade met Emerald and they stayed like that for a moment until she looked away first. He coughed and felt his cheeks grow warm,"It really brings out the color in your eyes."

"Alright then! I'll get this and go look at shoes!" Amy exclaimed as she ran back into the fitting rooms.

All the color in Sonics face drained as he heard her say shoes. Clothes shopping is never fun but shoe shopping is unbearably boring. A groan escaped the hedgehogs mouth as he slumped back in his seat. Today was going to be very long indeed, all he had to do was somehow survive. Where was Eggman when you needed him? Trust Egghead to only appear when your enjoying yourself.

Dressed in her usual attire, red dress and boots, Amy exited her stall and happily went up to the cash register, Sonic in tow. As soon as the shirt paid for and in a bag, she led the distressed blue male to her favorite shoe store. Shoes of different colors and styles were placed on shelfs for display and there were boxes everywhere. It was like an ocean of shoes that never seemed to end. Not to mention all the women trying on shoes and gossiping about who knows what.

"Ames do you know what your looking for?" Sonic asked as he felt a headache forming. To his dismay he saw her shake her head. "Great." He smiled sarcastically which she rolled her eyes in response.

"This won't take long Sonic. I just have to find shoes I like, make sure they go with my shirt, the color has to go with it as well, and that they are the right size. It won't take long at all!" Amy lightly pushed him into an aisle as she began her search.

The two slowly made progress as they went through multiple boxes. Everytime she tried on a shoe she wanted his opinion and he would normally say it looked good. He had worn the same type of shoes for years so he had no reason to shop for shoes that much. He had several pairs of the same shoes so it was rare to see him looking for shoes. Just being in here made him uncomfortable. Their journey finally ended when she settled for some black shoes, he didn't know what kind they were. They were just black shoes to him. Sonic literally shot out of the store as soon as she said she was going to buy them. He waited outside for the pink hedgehog. About three minutes later, Amy left the store with her bags. She handed the blue speedster her items and they continued onward.

Sonics eyes widened as they passed the food court. Sadly, he had to wait since Amy wasn't hungry yet. Walking beside her, he noticed the perfume department was where she was heading. This store wouldn't be so bad if the workers didn't insist on spraying every product on you. It was a mystery how they were able to breathe in there, surrounded by all those fumes and smells. Amy was also immune to the toxins but Sonic sneezed once they went through the doors. Flowery and sweet smells filled his nose and he felt light-headed as they traveled deeper. A cheerful woman tracked them down like a wild hungry animal. Like all the others, she began to try and persuade Amy to buy her product and then proceeded to spray it so she could smell it. The flowery odor seemed to attack his nose which caused him to sneeze. Giggling, Amy lightly declined and swiftly went around the sales woman. Blue followed pink like a lost puppy. Some strange man sprayed two different types of perfume in their path. Annoyed at the fact that he couldn't breathe without some aroma being forced into his airway, Sonic nearly punched the guy in the face. Lucky for the salesman, his companion swiftly grabbed his wrist and helped him out of the store.

"Sorry about that Sonic. The only way to get here is through that store. We will have to go through it again later." Amy Rose smiled apologetically.

Sonic knew karma was getting him back for something, probably for what he did to Amy. "Ok. Can I atleast punch that guy in the face when we go back?"

"No Sonic. You can not punch him in the face. I don't want to have to explain to the manager why you attacked his employee," she answered although she did smile at the thought.

Looking around, the cobalt hedgehog realized they were at a restuarant that sold chilidogs. Shining emerald eyes locked onto his pink savior who had a grin on her muzzle. Angels seemed to sing from the heavens as she sat down at one of the tables.

"I figured you deserved a treat. After all you didn't complain like usual and you even helped me out. Its the least I could do for a friend." Her voice was like an angels to the blue blur right now. "I'm guessing your going to order chilidogs."

"You know me so well." Happiness seemed to flow out of the speedster. At this point, he didn't even care they would have to go through the perfume department again. The beloved chilidogs were within his reach.

Willowpelt:"Not going to lie, I think this is my best chapter. I don't really like to shop incase you were wondering. Not a fan. I had to end chapter 5 here, or it was going to be a lot longer than my other chapters which I think would of looked weird and unbalanced it. So if you want leave a review and tell me what you thought."

Sonic:"Why did you put me through such horrible trials?"

Willowpelt:"Stop complaining. You got chilidogs didn't you."

Amy:"Sonikuu! Lets go shoe shopping today!" ^-^

Sonic:.O.O "NOOOOO!"


	6. Personal Space

Sorry for neglecting this story. I've been attacked by a horrible plague called, Writers Block. Anyway I am going to give this story attention again. I own nothing, everything belongs to its rightful owners.

Personal Space

Amy Rose happily hummed to herself as she bounced around her apartment. Her ipod was hooked up to her stereo and it was playing her favorite songs. It helped to keep her motivated while cleaning. Yesterday, while shopping she had bought several items, mostly clothes, which meant the pink hedgehog had to go through her things. Articles of clothing were tossed on her bed as she took everything out. Sorting through the many shirts and dresses proved to be time consuming but she didn't dwell on the thought.

Another song came on and she began to bob her head along with the song. The song happened to be, Your Love Is My Drug. The hedgehog girl momentarily forgot what she was doing as she began to dance around. She made her way into the living room, still dancing, but suddenly she froze midstep and her face considerably paled. Standing in her doorway was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Uhh heya Ames," he shyly waved his hand as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

Blood rushed to her face as she felt embarrassed that he had seen her dancing around. "What are you doing in here!" She practically yelled at him.

Sonic scratched the back of his head as he diverted his eyes,"Well I knocked on the door but no one answered. I could hear the music so I assumed you were home, also the door wasn't locked."

"That doesn't mean you can just let yourself in!" Amy retorted as her green eyes flared angrily. "What if I had just gotten out of the shower or something!"

The last statement caused his entire face to turn red and he quickly looked away. He hadn't expected her to say that and it had triggered him to think about that. Now it was his turn to be thoroughly embarrassed. Amy however realized what had happened and let out a gasp.

"Pervert!" Now her hammer was visible as she raised it threateningly.

Sonic took a step back, fearing that he would recieve a concussion. "Now lets not do anything to hasty. Your the one that brought it up," he defended.

Amy let out a soft growl and swung her hammer,"That doesn't mean you can have perverted thoughts!" The hammer missed her target by an inch as he swiftly ducked.

Knowing the pink females anger all to well, Sonic darted forward and grabbed her wrist. Unable to swing, she tried to pull away but he had a strong hold on her. Sonic used his free hand and took her hammer away.

"Now Amy calm down," he continued to hold her hammer out of her reach as she glared at him. "I'm sorry for coming in unannounced. I-" he stopped midsentence as he noticed his hand holding the hammer felt empy.

As soon as he turned his head to look, Amy swung her fist. The sound of the impact was heard as it connected with his cheek. The blue male reeled back and released Amys wrist. Sonic couldn't believe that Amy had actually hit him. And it hurt! Hand resting on his cheek, he could only stare at her, dazed for a moment.

"Ow Ames! Geez what was that for?" Emerald green eyes focused on the female infront of him.

Huffing angrily, she turned her back on him. "You deserved it! I wouldn't just stroll into someone elses house."

Pinning his ears back, he looked at the ground. "I said I was sorry Amy!" Still recieving the cold shoulder, he tried another tactic. "Aww come on Amy! You can't be mad at me! To make up for it, I'll take you somewhere special."

There was a blur of pink before something latched onto his body. A yelp was uttered from the blue speedster as he staggered backwards. Amy had flung herself at him and there was a huge smile on her muzzle. Obviously she was excited and wanted to go now. With his usual smirk, he picked her up bridal style before dashing off. Racing through the city was exhilirating to both mobians as the wind rushed through their fur, he could feel arms tighten slightly around his neck as they entered the park. Dodging trees was easy for the speedy male but it made Amy dizzy to watch all the trees whiz by as meer green splotches.

Skidding to a stop, Sonic gently put her down on the ground. The two stood on a cliff overlooking the sea. A small gasp escaped the female as she carefully went closer to the edge. Feeling worried she might tripped, Sonic was a step behind her. Jade eyes stared in wonder as she watched the waves crash onto the rocks before pulling back. Up here, anyone could easily hear the sound of the waves and smell the satly scent of the ocean. The two hedgehogs just stood there, enjoying the sight and one another. Amy spoke first.

"Its really pretty up here." The pink hedgehog tore her gaze from one blue object to another blue one.

There was a soft smile on his face as his eyes slid over to her. "I like it up here. Usually I can just come up here and think for awhile. Also its not to close to the water and it has a fantastic view." He let out a laugh that caused butterflies to flutter in Amys stomach.

Silence followed but they didn't mind. Many minutes passed before Sonic stood and helped his companion up. Returning her home was easy since he just ran. For once the blue blur didn't want to run, the faster he ran the faster she was out of his arms. Truthfully, he wanted to hold her in his arms forever but she would think something was wrong if he didn't run like usual, so he reluctantly dashed off.

Once at her abode, Amy went inside and left a pondering blue hedgehog. As the wheels began to turn, a plan was forming in his mind. His plan would be put into action tomorrow. Now all he had to do was get someone to help him. Shadow would most likely laugh at him, Tails was at some scientist convention so that only left Knucklehead.

Knuckle's POV

_I don't get how the hog managed to persuade me to help him. I don't really like him and I don't care that much for Amy either, she pretty much just yells at me. Hopefully, we can get this all over with and I can return to my island._ My thoughts flowed freely through my head as I followed Sonic to who knows where.

Sonic had explained his whole plan to me and at first I had declined but he had refused to give up. The blasted hedgehog had resorted to begging and wouldn't give my any peace at all. I finally agreed to help him so he would just shut up. Based on past experiences, I was sure to regret my choice. Once he got me to assist him in pulling a prank of Rouge. Bat girl had nearly torn my head off. Luckily I had managed to get away with only a black eye and a slight limp.

"Am I going to get hurt again?" There was a hint of a growl in my voice. I didn't want to take a chance of having head trauma after this.

The annoying blue furball let out a laugh,"Nah! Don't worry Knucklehead. I got this all planned out!"

"Don't call me that!" It took all my self control to not strange him. Somehow he managed to get under my skin. "So how do you plan to win Amy over anyway,"I ask feeling curious.

"I'm going to win her over with Phase 1," Sonic replied while giving me his trademark grin.

I rolled my eyes in response. "Wow! That explains so much! I understand perfectly," sarcasm was evident in my voice as I spoke.

The hog let out another laugh before turning to me. "You can't take a joke. So heres the plan..."

Willowpelt12:"I finally finished another chapter. Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger but the next chapter is about "Phase 1". I don't want to ruin anything so I had to end it there."

Knuckles:"NO! Why must Sonic always involve me in his schemes?"

Sonic:"They aren't schemes! Think of them as challenges to show my love."

Knuckles:"No challenges of love are taking a girl out and showing her you love her not-"

Willowpelt12:*cuts Knuckles off* "Shush! Don't give anything away! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be better!"


	7. Phase 1

Hey everyone! I had to watch my grandma for a few days so I couldn't write my story but I started writing as soon as I got back. I have been given back my inspiration for this story. Once again I don't own any characters. They all belong to their rightful owners.

Phase 1

Sonic's POV

The next day I was ready to put my plans into action. My only problem was that Knuckles wasn't too happy about my plan. He kept resisting but I was determined to get him to help me.

"I am NOT following Amy around! I'll look like some weird stalker!" Knuckles shouted. Nearly bursting my ear drum.

"Look your not stalking her. Your just following her around without her knowing," I answered. I don't see what the big deal was.

Knuckles let out a snort of disbelief,"Yes because that's not stalking at all!" The hot head narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why do you want me to follow her anyway? What will that accomplish?"

"Well I was hoping you could use the walkie talkie and tell me where she goes. See if you do that, I can show up and pretend its pure coincidence that I showed up." I rolled my eyes,"Why else would I have you follow her?"

My companion let out a growl but said no more so I guess he was on board. Tossing a gray walkie talkie at him, I gave him a thumb ups before dashing off. Now all Knucklehead had to do was hide in some bushes and wait for Amy to leave her house. Then when she went somewhere, he would inform me where via walkie talkie. Simple as that. Operation: Win the Rose was go!

Time passed and I was beginning to feel restless. _What was going on over there? _I was about to run back over when my walkie talkie went off. I listened as a voice complained on the other end.

"How long do I have to wait? Nothing has happened and I really have to go to the bathroom." Knuckles voice asked from my device.

A sigh of exasperation escaped as I listened. "Well your already in a bush so just go."

There was a long pause before I heard him say,"Thats just gross."

"What do you want me to do about it? Your supposed to be watching for Amy not taking bathroom breaks. Anyway I doubt people walk through bushes on a daily basis." I was about to give up on my plan when Knuckles hushed voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Wait theres Amy...I'll inform you later where she goes," Knuckles explained quickly.

I leaned against a wall as I once again had to wait. _This is boring! Atleast Knuckles gets to have the fun. I'm stuck here staring at a billboard of a creepy baby. Why does the Gerber Baby always look so suprised about something?_

Normal POV

Amy Rose was heading toward the coffee shop to get a drink. Her apartment was completely redone and it looked better than before. However, the pink female kept glancing over her shoulder, it felt like someone was watching her and it was starting to creep her out. Jade eyes examined the crowd but no one seemed to be watching her. Shrugging, she continued walking but the feeling wouldn't go away.

As soon as she spotted the small shop, she darted in as quickly as possible. The bell over the door jingled as the door was pushed open. The sense of being watched slowly faded and she felt much better. Going up to the counter, she began to order her drink.

Knuckles had been ducking behind people and darting into alleys whenever he could. His job had been hard since Amy continiously glanced back, making him hide every few minutes. Not to mention some lady had smacked him with a purse when he had jumped behind her. Rubbing his now sore forehead, he pressed his button,"Sonic she is in the coffee shop at-"

"Heya Knuckles!" A familiar voice exclaimed behind him.

The guardian recognized the voice and turned to see Sonic standing behind him. Sometimes he forgot how fast the hedgehog could run. Although he wished the anoying cobalt hog would learn to slow down and leave him out of his plans.

"Would you not do that! Anyway she's in there," He raised a spiked fist and pointed at the building. "Well I'm going to find a restroom." Without waiting for a reply, the red echidna stalked off.

Composing himself, the blue hero strolled into the shop like he regularly came here. Noticing Amy at a table, he feigned suprise before waving. The look on female hedgehogs face was priceless, she never expected to see him here in a million years. For a moment she believed her eyes were playing a trick on her but they weren't.

"Imagine meeting you here Ames!" Sonic took a seat next to her.

"Um Sonic why are you here?" There was a note of suspicion in her voice as she watched him. "I mean I have never seen you drink coffee or come into this shop."

The blue male let out a laugh as if she said a funny joke. "Of course I like coffee. Why else would I come into a coffee shop?" It was a lie but he couldn't say he only came here to see her, she still hadn't forgiven him completely for walking into her apartment.

Something in Amys eyes scared him when he said that and he began to regret saying that. A smile slowly formed on her face as she leaned forward. The smile was unnerving and it reminded him of Shadows smirks before throwing a chaos spear at him.

"Is that so?" She asked sounding innocent. "Well if you like coffee why don't you buy a cup?"

At that moment he knew Amy thought she would get him that easily. Deciding to not let her win, the speedster pushed his chair back and strode over to the counter. Ordering the beverage was easy but drinking it was going to be the hard part. Knowing there was no way out, he did the only thing he could. Downed the bitter liquid as quick as possible. Setting the empty cup down, a truimphant smile found its way onto his peach colored muzzle.

"See I told you I like coffee,"Sonic said thinking he had won.

Amy just gave him a cheeky grin and leaned back. "Ok I'll believe you when a few minutes pass."

Confused, Sonic gave her a questioning look but the pink female didn't answer. Time seemed to pass agonizing slow but the effects of the caffiene were beginning to hit him. The cobalt mobian found it harder and harder to sit still and he began drumming his fingers on the table but that didn't help as more time went by. Bouncing his leg helped for about a minute but the restlessness wouldn't go away.

Amy watched in amusement as her former idol was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. It was obvious that he would react like this since he had trouble standing still without the drink, the coffee just made it worse. Jade eyes looked into his emerald ones and she noticed that the blue ones pupils were beginning to dilate.

"I really like coffee!" Sonic loudly exclaimed and startled Amy Rose with his sudden outburst.

With a nervous smile, Amy nodded her head. "I'm happy y-" She couldn't finish her sentence since there was no longer a blue male in the chair. "This can't be good," she muttered before her quills were blown back.

There was a huge gust of wind as a streak of blue left the coffee shop. In Sonics haste, he forgot to use the door so there was now a shattered glass door. Glass was strew across the floor from him running through it at such a fast speed. It was a miracle that no one had gotten hurt. Everyone in the coffee shop was silent and they just stared at the destroyed door where the speedy mobian had made his exit. The owner of the store just stood there with his mouth wide open in shock and disbelief.

"Why!" The man yelled as he regained his ability to speak.

Meanwhile, Knuckles had managed to find a restroom and the guardian was walking down the sidewalk feeling carefree. That soon ended as an annoyance returned but was now a bigger headache. The red echidna froze as a flash of blue ran straight at him and barely stopped before hitting him. Knuckles was greeted with the sight of two wild green eyes, dilated pupils, and a huge grin on a familiar face.

"Sonic?" The red male only managed to say his friendly rivals name. Something was wrong with the annoying hedgehog and it didn't make him feel any better.

"Heya Knucklehead!" Sonic smiled and grabbed the other mobians arm,"I found out I like coffee! You should try some coffee! It doesn't taste all that good though." Sonic the hedgehog was talking so fast that his companion was finding it hard to understand what he was saying. "Even though it tastes bad it makes you feel energized! Want to go for a run? We can get coffee on the way! Lets go!"

Without waiting for a reply, the speedster took off, dragging behind a disgruntled echidna. All Knuckles had understood from that whole speech was that someone had given the cobalt hero coffee. Whoever had given Sonic the drink was now number two on his list of people he hated.

"Sonic slow down!" He yelled out as he nearly fell flat from tripping over another rock.

Knuckles request fell on deaf ears and the pace remained the same. The blue blur kept running while the red one fought to stay up as he reluctantly followed. Legs burning from the continuous running, the hot-head was ready to destroy all the coffee shops in town and then pummel the hedgehog that kept pulling him along. One thing was for sure, Sonic was coffee was a horrible combination!

Willowpelt12:"Well that was an interesting twist. I always wondered how Sonic would act with coffee. Imagine if he had an energy drink! That would probably be worse."

Knuckles:"Why do you always torture me? You shall pay for giving Sonic coffee!"

Willowpelt12:"Now hang on a sec! Don't forget that I can easily make things even worse." *points at the keyboard*

Knuckles:"Fine."

Willowpelt12:"Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story. And don't judge my title naming skills. Nothing else seemed to fit as well. Bye!"


	8. Phase 2

Hey everyone! I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. They make me happy that you like my story and they inspire me to keep writing. Take it away Sonic!

Sonic:"Willowpelt12 does not own me or any other characters. It would be horrible if she owned me!"

Phase 2

Sonic was at Tails place, pacing in the living room. Thinking of a new plan was the only thing he could do since Phase 1 had failed miserably. Sprawled out on the couch was a familar red form, whose violet eyes watched the one before him walk back and forth. Tensions were still strained between them after the coffee incident, especially since Knuckles had acquired a few scrapes and bruises. The cobalt hero had managed to run most of his energy out and slowed down as his companion about passed out. Seeming to realize his mistake, Sonic had tried to make it up to the echidna but had nearly gotten his head knocked off instead.

"How about I have someone try and attack her then I save her?" The suggestion caused the red male to lift his head.

"Really?" Knuckles asked. "Thats the best thing you can come up with? Eggman does that all the time so I don't think it would suddenly make her fall head over heels for you." He waved his large hand dismissively. This is why Tails was known as the brains of the group. Sonic didn't usually think things through. "How about just being nice to her and being patient. You can't just have her fall for you in an instant," voicing his opinion, he hoped the stubborn hog would listen. However, it was not so.

There seemed to be a light bulb over his head as the hedgehog snapped his fingers. "Wait! I bet if I act all lovey dovey around her then she will realize that I can be in a relationship!" Before Knuckles could speak he was interrupted,"I need to take a shower! I have to be cool, blue and sexy for my lady!"

Knuckles watched in astonishment as a blue streak shot up the stairs. Mouth hanging open, he managed to leave his dazed trance as the last statement sank in. "What is he talking about," he asked as he shook his head. Sometimes, it was just too much to try and understand what went through that hyper hedgehogs head.

Now that he had accomplished taking a shower, the speedster could focus on making Amy see his romantic how to accomplish that? He could write some cute quotes on a paper and give it to her! Perfect! Amy would be back in his arms very soon.

Once again, someone decided to be stubborn and refused to go. No matter what he said, Knuckles kept bringing up the coffee memory. How was he supposed to know that it would make him act like that? Its not like they have a label on it that says: Warning! This drink will cause the user to run right through a glass door and then drag a reluctant friend along for a run. Maybe if he was a wizard he would of known but he obviously wasn't, he didn't even have a beard!

After some time, Sonic was able to convince Knuckles to help him. All he had to do was to agree to leave Knuckles alone for two weeks after he won Amy back. The duo found themselves standing next to a large tree next to Amys apartment building. Since the pink hedgehog lived on the second floor, the blue male decided that he needed to climb the tree, Before the speedster could start climbing, the red echidna picked him up and chucked him into the air. Not letting the scream escape his throat, he went up and his stomach made contact with a branch as he started coming back down. Pain coursed through his body but he resisted the urge to groan so as not to alert anyone that he was there. Carefully standing up on the branch, he noticed that the window to her aparment was wide open. A splash of pink caught his attention and he saw her in the kitchen.

Giving the thumbs up to Knuckles, the hedgehog pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from his quills. Sitting there he realized a flaw in this plan. He had no idea what to write on the paper. Searching his memory, he wrote down the first thing that popped into his head. Satisfied with his work, Sonic quickly folded it into a paper airplane and tossed it towards her window. Luckily, the plane safely soared straight and headed straight for Amy.

"Ow!" Amy winced as something hit her in the back of the head. She rubbed the sore spot before looking down and seeing the paper. Kneeling down, she picked it up and carefully opened it. She began reading it out loud,"Amy, your eyes are blue like the deepest and clearest ocean." The pink hedgehog quickly reread the note to make sure she read that correctly. "Blue? My eyes are green."

Knuckles had overheard her reading the note and literally facepalmed at Sonics idiocy. How could he have forgotten her eyes were green? She shared the same eye color as him! Looked like they weren't going to be leaving anytime soon.

Sonic felt his jaw drop as soon as she had said blue. Seems he had written down one of the oldest love lines and forgot to make sure it fit. Deciding to not make that mistake again, the cobalt hero took out another piece of paper. He sat on the branch farthest from the window so the tree trunk was between him and the window. Her gaze had moved to the window several times as she tried to figure out where the note had come from. Scribbling down his retry at this, he quickly reread it to make sure he got the eye color right. Feeling confident, he tossed it discreetly at her window. At that moment, the wind blew and changed the planes course. It suddenly did a nose dive and dove straight at Knuckles. The male hedgehog winced as the planes tip flew straight into the angry echidnas eye.

A howl of pain almost followed but the red male had found the strength to keep it from escaped his mouth. Biting down on his tongue, he angrily threw it up to Sonic, who easily caught it. The assualted eye had now turned pink from the attack and it still stung. He was nowhere near that bumbling idiot and he had still gotten hurt.

Checking the wind, he leaned forward as he released the paper. It easily floated into her apartment and lightly tapped her cheek before falling to the floor. Confused, Amy scooped it up. She had no idea why someone was tossing paper airplanes outside and how they managed to get in here. Also they knew her name and that made her wonder if it was a stalker. But as far as she could tell, there was no one outside.

Looking down at the lined paper, she once again read the letter. "Amy, your beautiful green eyes are like the moss that grows on trees. And your pink fur reminds of an eraser." This time she reread it twice before angrily throwing it into her trash. "Is that supposed to be romantic? Whoever it is its not funny!" She angrily yelled out the window before storming into her room.

There was a loud slam and then everything went quiet. Knuckles stood there in complete shock. That was just...painful to listen to. None of that was even remotely romantic. There was one good thing about this, the hog had atleast gotten his colors right this time. Looking up, violet eyes watched intently as the cobalt hedgehog leapt down from the tree, easily landing on his feet. Not a word was spoken as the two made their way down the sidewalk. Once they were a good enough distance, the red echidna shook his head.

"That was a huge fail. Didn't know you were this bad at being romantic. No wonder Amy decided to get over you," the guardian commented. Even he could think of better things to say and he had lived isolated most of his life!

Sonic scowled and looked a lot like Shadow. "Oh be quiet! Its not my fault!" The blue mobian tried to defend himself.

Knuckles raised his eyebrown and gave his companion a knowing look. "Really? I doubt Shadow possessed you and wrote those horrible lines. Come on! First you put write that her eyes are blue and then you compare it to moss!" A deep laugh was emitted from the amused echidna. "Even Shadow could of thought of something better!"

The hedgehog let out a growl hearing the insult. "No way! Shadow could never be romantic! You'd have to cut off his arm before he would even give anyone a compliment!"

It was then that Sonic felt as if someone was glaring at his back. Turning his head, he saw two red eyes narrowed in anger. If looks could kill, he was sure that he would of been a small blue smudge on the floor. He let out a nervous laugh.

"H-Hey Shads! How long have you been standing there?" Sonic asked. It was then that he realized that Knuckles was no longer beside him.

"Don't call me Shads!" Shadow snapped as his eyes flashed with fury. The ebony and crimson hedgehog took a step forward as a sneer formed on his muzzle. "You know I really hate it when people talk about me behind my back. It really irks me and makes me want to punch a certain faker." Calmly, his gaze shifted down to his hand, making the blue male uneasy.

"Well I don't blame you. I should get going! You know, people to meet and places to see!" Sonic quickly ducked as a chaos spear missed his ear by an inch. Bolting was his best option at this point and thats exactly what he did. Bolted.

Shadow let out a growl as he gave chase. "No one gets away with insulting me Faker! Get back and take whats coming to you! Stop acting like a wuss!"

Willowpelt12:"Well I definitely enjoyed writing that chapter! I felt like Shadow needed to have some role to play in this chapter, I like adding characters for no reason sometimes. Well I hoped you all enjoyed Phase 2 because Phase 3 is coming up. What will Sonics next plan be? Will it succeed or fail like the other two? Well your just going to have to wait."

Sonic:"Why does Shadow always have to hurt me? No fair Willow! Anyway, I hope you all liked reading about me! Don't forget to review from time to time! Bye!"


	9. Phase 3

I'm back! I hope you all are ready for this chapter! I do not own any Sonic characters! I know my chapters have boring titles. Heads up, the schlera is the white part of your eye.

Phase 3

Sonics POV

_I am burning through plans rather quickly? So far, Phase 1 and Phase 2 have both backfired on me. Operation Win the Rose needed to become a success soon, I miss having no worries. Oh well, I better inform Knuckles of the plan. I think he was snoozing on Tails couch last time I checked._

"Hey Knu-" I began but Knuckles turned to me with a glare that could rival shadows.

"No!" He snarled through gritted teeth. Seems he was still angry at me.

"Look its not my fault your Pirate Knucklehead!" I jokingly made a hook with my pointer finger and closed one eye. Turns out, he didn't appreciate my humor as he nearly bashed my skull in.

The echidna crossed his arms angrily, infront of his chest. "Everything is your fault! Because of you I am still sore from your coffee-driven run and now I have to wear an eye patch because your paper airplane scratched my schlera! I have to wear this for a whole month!" He angrily waved his arms as he spoke.

I scratched the back of my head and let out a nervous laugh,"Ok so maybe some of its my fault but I didn't tell you to stand there when I threw the paper airplane." I couldn't help but snicker. That eye patch was just too funny! "Anyway I have a new plane! We-"

"I said no!" Once again the red echidna interrupted me. Very rude if you ask me.

"I didn't get to even say it and stop interrupting me! So I th-"

"No! I am not going through another plan of yours!" Knuckles walked over to me with an irritated look. That eye patch made him look more intimidating when he was angry. He growled as he stared down at me,"I made a plan so we are following it! Got it!"

Arguing with Knuckles was like trying to steal a jewel from Rouge. You may lose a limb in the process. "Fine," I reluctantly nodded my head.

Smirking in triumph, the hot head began to share his idea with me. _It wasn't as complex as mine and it was actually quite simple. He literally said one sentence to me and that was his entire plan...one sentence! How can a plan be only one sentence? Thats like taking the movie Aladdin and saying,'A commoner marries a princess.' But I have to go through with it. Otherwise, Knuckles may try to rearrange my face. No thank you! _

"Are you sure this "plan" will work?" I asked making quotation marks with my fingers when I said plan.

The red male scoffed and lightly slapped my back, which still hurt since its Knuckles. "Of course it will! Its not that hard to go through with and its better than yours."

I pretended to be hurt as I clutched at my chest,"But you didn't even know what my plan was! You kept interrupting me! Anyway if you ask me, my plan is pure genius! You could of dressed up as a burglar...or pirate...and snuck into her house. Then you would of scared her and started putting things in a bag you have. But I dash in, beat you up, and Amy runs into my arms!"

Knuckles couldn't help but facepalm at that. "Why does your plans always involve me getting hurt? You want to show her you actually care, not scar her and why would a pirate show up in someones house? Nevermind! We are not doing that so don't ask again! Like I said before, invite her to go with you to Twinkle Park and be nice to her. Is it really that hard?"

My green eyes moved to the ground as I pinned my ears back. "This all started because I broke another promise. I was supposed to take her to Twinkle Park for her birthday. That would just cause unwanted, painful memories..." Guilt flooded over me and I willed it to go away.

I noticed Knucklehead for once didn't reprimand me which was unusual for him. Seeming to note my curious look, the guardian explained,"I can tell your truly quilty and sorry for what you did to Amy so there's no need for me to bite your head off. I'm pretty sure she beat me to it anyway." Smirking, he looked up at the ceiling. "Just take her to the beach then. Its really nice, practical, and known to be romantic."

_Of course he would say the beach. Everyone knows how I feel about water and Knuckles goes and chooses the largest body of water here! But I'll do it for Amy. I can do that for her. _Nodding my head, I silently agreed to follow his plan.

The two of us headed into town and Knuckles was trying to coach me on some romantic ideas. Many of the ideas he had retained from romance movies so some weren't logical right now. There was no way I was going to grab Amy, lean her back, and then kiss her. I don't need a piko piko hammer putting me into a coma or worse, expect me to start kissing her when I see her. Well Knuckles rambled on about something that dealt with finding a clam with a pearl in it, and I kept on ignoring him. It was at this moment that I spotted a flower shop.

"Hang on a sec Captain Knuxs! I'll be right back. Arg!" I disappearing inside the shop before he could pummel me for making fun of his eye patch again. Once inside, I tried to decide what type of flowers I should buy. Roses were an obvious choice but I wanted to be different. A bouquet of pink and white oriental lilies caught my eye. Each type of bouquet sent a different message, I just needed the right one. Walking up to the lilies, I noted it was a 'Thinking of You Bouquet'. I read the card attached to it: 'I am thinking of you...you are on my mind...you are in my heart.' It was perfect!

Paying the lady for the flowers, I walked out to show Knuckles what I bought. I would show him that I could be romantic! Holding up the white and pink lilies proudly, I flashed him my trademark smile. His violet eye studied the bouquet for a moment before nodding his approval. _Here I come Amy!_

I walked up the stairs to her apartment alone. The red echidna had decided to ditch me as soon as we reached the apartment complex. I have no idea where he ran off to but that doesn't matter right now. My green eyes landed on the familiar door and I unconsiously tightened my hold on the flowers, making a crumpling noise with the paper. Heart beating wildly in my chest, I took deep breaths as I tried to gather my courage. _What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a love struck teenager! Well...I'm technically a teenager but still! This is just Amy and I've taken taken her places before!_

_"But that was when she was completely infatuated with you. Now that she is done with you it has a whole new meaning," _A strange voice seemed to say in my head. Strangely it sounded similiar to my voice.

_What are you talking about and who is this? Last time I checked, I can't talk to strangers in my head...am I going insane? _I was slightly freaked out because I never remembered someone answering me in my head. A little unnerving if you ask me.

_"Calm down! I am your conscious speaking. As I was saying, this time is different than other outings and if you want to win her over, you need to make sure that you don't ruin it."_

_It sad how little faith my own conscious has in me. Thought you would have more faith in me...us?_

_"I'm you also so I know you better than everyone else." _The voice retorted back.

_Ok ok! No need to get fired up. Wait. Why am just standing here talking to you? I have more important stuff to do! _

Before it could respond back, I returned to reality and quickly refocused my sights on the door infront of me. Now, I felt slightly afraid to try and amend things with Amy. Its not that I don't want to rebuild the bridge between us, I was afraid that I might actually destroy any chances of that ever happening. A new emotion engulfed me as I stood there completely frozen. Fear. I was afraid of losing Amy Rose. Could I live without her? Yes. Would I live on happily without her? I didn't have an answer for that. She was one of my good friends but it wasn't like the friendship I had with Tails, Knuckles, or even Rouge. Tails was like a younger brother to me and I could practically tell him anything. Knuckles was a friendly rival but he helped me when I needed it. Rouge, well we weren't really friends but we had a mutual silent respect for one another. I didn't feel anything for her beyond that, especially in the romantic department. Which was good because Knucklehead would personally exterminate me as soon as possible if I tried anything.

But what were my feeling for the cheerful pink hedgehog female that used to practically stalk me? Obviously she has annoyed me on several occasions and had pushed me to the point where I ran away whenever she showed up, however, that didn't mean I hated her. I sometimes found myself enjoying, even anticipating it. The runnning part, not the stalking part. Somehow it had turned into a little game and had become a ritual for us. Normally, I would spot her right before her jade eyes would lock onto me. Her whole demeanor would considerably brighten at the sight of me and that dazzling smile would form on her hesitation, she would launch herself at me, causing me to dodge and dart away. I'd find myself engaged in this game and that I was beginning to enjoy it. At the beginning, I had loathed the idea of Amy running after me, refusing to give up. That soon changed as I found myself becoming accustomed to this new attention. Not to mention that this type of thing was reserved only for me. I never saw Amy chase Shadow or any other males around. That fact was a boost for my ego and made me feel giddy that I didn't have to share that type of attention with anyone. She seemed to sense my change of attitude and kept chasing me but I could sense the difference in her too. Amy would still yell out that she was going to marry me and that she was finally going to catch me today, but she used a playful approach instead of a serious one. Not saying that Amy wasn't serious about marrying me one day but I knew that wasn't the only reason she chased me. She enjoyed our little game as much as I did. Why else would she relentlessly follow me as the two of us ran for hours? I had even caught myself, slowing down my speed enough so that I stayed in her sights. As long as I was in sight, Amy would keep on running. Once she reached the end of her energy I would usually vanish in a burst of speed, allowing her to stop. The both of us knew that it wasn't truly the end, there were many days of chasing ahead of them.

My somber attitude returned as I remembered that Amy had not chased me for the past days. To my utter suprise, I found myself feeling less energetic as the days went by. I still ran but with less enthusiasm. No matter what I told myself, I knew that I wanted the pink hedgehogs affections back. I was miserable without her, I needed her back.

**BOOM!**

Falling flat on my face, I felt the ground continue to shake violently for a few more seconds. Pushing myself up onto my elbows, a familiar sound reached my ears. It was Amy and she was screaming. One thought flashed through my mind at that point. Eggman. A low and feral growl rumbled in my throat as I leapt to my feet. If the fat man was trying to kidnap her than he was sadly mistaken! As usual, I was going to thwart whatever plan he had and rescue Amy Rose. I wouldn't let Egghead hurt her as long as I was breathing.

Willowpelt12:"I decided to reflect on Sonics feelings more towards the end. Amy chasing Sonic is practically what she is known best for so I wanted to put some insight on it. This chapter was a delight to write. Haha! I rhymed without meaning to! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and if you didn't...well, theres not much I can do about that. Anyway, sorry for the long wait but I haven't been motivated lately. Don't hesitate to poke and prod me to keep updating, sometimes I need to have a fire placed under my butt to get me moving. Reviews are appreciated!"


	10. Things Not Going As Planned

This is be my first fight scene that involves Eggman! Lets throw a party! Just kidding, unless its a pool party because its getting hot over here. I do not own any characters. They all belong to SEGA...if I owned them you would not see my typing this story. I'd most likely be sun tanning on some beach.

Things Not Going As Planned

The flowers lay forgotten infront of Amys door as Sonic busted the door down to the apartment. Scanning the room, he found his long time enemy. Eggman was in another one of his large robots and had torn a wall out of the building. Outside, he could hear people screaming as they evacuated the building and ran away from the robot. Sonic let out a frustrated growl as he watched a large robot hand try to grab a pink hedgehog who was desperately avoiding being captured.

Eggman seemed oblivious to the new arrival as he kept his attention on Amy. "Hold still you pink rodent!" He yelled, face turning a deep shade of red.

Sonic cleared his throat, causing the fat man to look at him. "Decided to start the party without me Egghead?" Crossing his arms over his chest, the hero tapped his foot to show his annoyance,"That hurts Doc! But now that I'm here we can have some fun while I kick your butt for the millionth time." He then pointedly stuck his tongue out and pulled his lower eyelid down with one finger.

"You'll pay for that you insufferal nuisance!" The evil genious roared as he pressed a button. The robot froze for a second before a large gun appeared from a hidden compartment.

This wasn't anything new to our blue hero so he dashed forward and picked Amy up bridal style. With his trademark smile plastered on his face, he jumped out of the building, dodging the robot as it made a grab for them. As soon as his feet hit the pavement, he ran and put the startled female down a few feet away. Both were unharmed, even though Sonic had jumped from the second story; he was Sonic the Hedgehog after all. Concern was clearly written on his face but was glad she looked uninjured.

"Stay here," Sonic said before zipping back over to the robot and a fuming Eggman. He smirked cheekily as he skidded to a stop infront of the crazy man,"What? Miss me already Eggy? Don't worry, we have all afternoon! That is if your hunk of junk can last all afternoon."

"Argh!" Temper rising, Eggman pressed another button and bullets were fired from the gun, which Sonic avoided by running. The evil genious's glasses glinted evilly as he looked down at a screen on his control panel. A red circle was chasing the speedy hedgehog, trying to lock onto him. "Stop moving! I can't put holes in you when you keep running around!"

In response, Sonic stuck his tongue out as he began running circles around the robot. The robot was swinging its arms madly while bullets continued to rain down but nothing could make contact with the blue blur. Amy watched in awe as she watched her former idol taunt and make a fool of Eggman. Just as the mobian jumped up to perform a spin dash, a metal arm lashed out so quickly that it was a mere blur. There was a loud smacking noise as it collided with the valiant hero. Shocked, Sonics body was sent soaring through the air before his side painfully connected with the ground. There was a sickening thud, his body tumbled across the ground before coming to a stop. A gasp of pain escaped his peach muzzle as he tried to catch his breath after being winded. It was as if his whole body was on fire, it hurt pretty bad.

"Oh ho ho!" Eggman had a wicked smirk on his face as he ran a finger over his mustache. "Seems that the rodent hadn't been expecting that! You may be quick but I have brains on my side Sonic. Brains always win!" Another laugh was uttered

"Sonic!" Amy yelled. She watched in horror as he was practically swatted away like a pesky fly. Anger welled inside of her, making her body tremble slightly. Hands balled up into fists, she summoned her hammer before running to aid her fallen friend! "I won't let you hurt m-Sonic!" Amy quickly stopped herself in time before saying 'my Sonic'.

Emerald green eyes widened in shock as they followed a pink hedgehogs movements. Amy Rose leapt into the air, hammer abover her head, ready to strike the offending robot. Predictably, the robots arm moved to snatch her but the tables were turned. Suspecting the move ahead of time, Amy managed to spin around, causing her Piko Piko Hammer to whack the arm away. Where she hid her hammer was still a mystery but Sonic was glad that she had it. He had been shown many times how dangerous that hammer could be, being conked on the head hurt but didn't amount to the damage she was dealing out now. Watching in amazement, the blue male shakily got to his feet as he heard another bang from her powerful swing. Dents began to form and Eggman was yelling threats as she nimbly dodged his attacks. Amys victory soon came to an end though when the gun locked on her. She let out a yelp as it began shooting at her causing her to retreat. The bullets hit the ground behind her, slowly catching up. As the gap began to get shorter and shorter, a streak of blue zoomed straight at her, before safely pulling her out of the way.

Amy was breathing heavily as she tried to calm her frantically beating heart. The bullets had been so close to hitting her but she had been saved once again by Sonic, but she didn't mind that much. She had managed to save him from getting hurt in his moment of weakness and had held her own for a few minutes. Chancing a glance up, her jade eyes examined his features with a new light. There was no denying he was handsome but she couldn't help but admire his eyes. Like hers, his eyes were green, just a different shade of green. The usual cocky grin was on his face and it added to his charm. It was then that his gaze moved to look at her, causing her to look away so he wouldn't realize she had been staring intently at him.

Eggman was beyond furious as Sonic once again managed to avoid his destruction and save the pink puffball. "Thats it! Time to go with Plan C! I didn't want to have to do this but I have no choice!" Pulling down a lever, he typed at a fast pace. A huge bomb fell from the bottom of the robot, it was in the shape of an egg. "Oh ho ho! Time for me to make my exit! This is the end for you Sonic the Hedgehog!" The top of the robot opened and allowed his circular contraption to fly away, leaving behind the robot and the bomb.

The cobalt hedgehog let out a growl as the bomb began its countdown. It was going to explode in a minute. Releasing Amy, Sonic turned ready for action but was shocked to see that the robot was moving around. Amy Rose turned to him, knowing he would have a hard time beating a robot and stopping the bomb. No matter what he said, he couldn't do it alone.

Lightly grasping his hand in hers, she gave him a soft smile,"Let me help you."

Sonic felt hesitant to let her help and didn't want to put her in harms way. But how could he deny her help when he obviously needed it. It didn't help that she was looking up at him hopefully with those green eyes of her. "Fine. But don't put yourself in danger and be careful," he reluctantly said with a weak smile.

"Hogging all the action now? Trust you to be an attention hog," a deep voice said behind them.

The two turned and Amy's eyes widened in shock,"Why are you wearing an eye patch Knuckles? Are you ok?" She watched him curiously as he shot a glare at Sonic.

Everyone always noticed his eye patch first. "That doens't matter right now," Knuckles replied crossing his arms,"We have bigger issues to deal with." He indicated the robot that was heading towards them and the bomb that was ticking away. "I think we should save the talking for later."

Sonic stood to attention and saluted the red echidna,"Aye aye Captain!" Before the guardian could hit him, he darted over to fight the robot.

Amy summoned her hammer and ran with Knuckles while he muttered something about 'knocking that annoying hedgehogs head off' and 'it being his fault he had to wear an eye patch.' Her question could be answered later but right now, their attention was needed on the crisis infront of them. The cobalt hero was mocking the large machine as it lumbered after him. Knuckles and Amy ran to the bomb and wondered what to do. If they tried to difuse it, it might explode. The only way they would try anything like that is if Tails were there but the yellow kitsune was not present. The red mobian uttered a growl as he threw a punch at it. To Amys amazement, the heavy item actually slid a couple of feet. Instantly, an idea formed in her mind and she wanted to test her theory.

"Knuckles!" She shouted practically beaming,"I have a plan! I want you to hit it again but this time try to hit it so it'll somewhat be in the air. That way I can use my hammer and hopefully smack it high enough that when it explodes, it won't harm anyone." The pink female knew that it was risky but what other option did they have?

The echidna seemed to consider it for a moment but quickly came to a conclusion,"Alright. Good enough for me and it could work." As soon as he said that, the pink hedgehog got into position as he went behind the bomb. "Lets do this!" He shouted before ramming hit fist into it.

The bomb rose up into the air as it was uppercutted by the spiked fist. As it soared over to the smaller female, Amy Rose braced herself and prepared to swing. Nearing her, she used all her strength and body weight into the swing, to send the object flying. Pain followed as she shook from the recoil and almost lost her balance from the force of it. Luck was on her side as the bomb seemed to rocket into the sky. It was an understatement to say that both mobians were suprised. The two were absolutely amazed that it had actually worked, there eyes widened from the large explosion in the sky. Sonic noticed and felt relieved that the other threat had been dealt with. Tired of messing with the robot, he rolled into a ball before propelling himself at its chest plate. The speedsters quills easily cut through the metal and made quick work of it, the blue ball bursting right through it. The evil scientists invention froze midstep as it malfunctioned from the blow. With a large groan, it fell to the ground unceremoniously. Before Sonic the Hedgehog could enjoy his victory, a streak of pink lunged at him, almost knocking him down. Expecting a death hug, Sonic closed his eyes but was pleasantly suprised when the arms loosely hugged him. Re-opening his eyes, Amy was seen with her arms wrapped around his torso. To his disappointment the hug ended as quickly as it had started.

"Thanks for saving me Sonic," Amy quietly said with a small smile. The smile faded once her gaze landed on her apartment,"Too bad I can't say the same for my place."

The look on her face was unbearably sad to him and he couldn't resist the urge,"If you need a place I bet Tails would let you stay with us. After all your his friend too and I would hate for you to have no place to go and all." A fiery blush had formed on his face as the words had spewed quickly from his mouth. It was rare for the cocky hedgehog to be embarrassed like this but she always managed to make him uncomfortable without meaning to.

The other two openly stared at him in shock but for different reasons. Amy was shocked that he had offered something so generous while Knuckles was just shocked he had offered any help at all. In the past, the annoying hog had ran off as soon as he could to get away from his number one fan. This time was clearly different. He was acknowledging her and showing a different side of himself to her. Knuckles would of smiled if that blasted hog hadn't placed a hand over his eye and turned to him.

"What about you Captain? Is it ok to set sail for Tails?" To add more effect to his joke, Sonic made a hook with his finger. "Argh!"

The female couldn't suppress her giggles and they increased in volume as the red guardian lunged for the other male. The blue blur was dodging the attacks while the hot head repeatedly threw punches as he chased after him. Amy shook her head in amusement as she walked behind the two. However, the trio were unaware of a pair of eyes intently watching them.

Willowpelt12:"Dun dun dun! I'm pretty sure that was longer than most of my chapters but I couldn't bring myself to end it. This chapter barely had any romance in it but I doubt thats going to happen while fighting a giant robot and disarming a bomb. I hope you all are enjoying my story! Who is the mysterious person watching them? Well I can't say or it would ruin the suprise and suspense!"

Sonic:"Not fair! Knuckles gets a cool eye patch and I still haven't won Amys heart...so unfair."

Knuckles:"Cool eye patch? The only reason I have this on is because you damaged my eye! Now be quiet and just go with the story! I'm glad I didn't get hurt this time."

Willowpelt12:"I'll try to get the next chapter up hopefully soon. Bye!"


	11. More Drama and Confusion

I do not own any Sonic characters. I only own the character I just created. Once again, don't judge my naming skills because it sucks!

More Drama and Confusion

Knuckles had finally given up on catching Sonic, but vowed to get revenge blue blur had a triumphant grin plastered on his face as he wisely stayed out of reach from the fuming echidna. Amys gaze was resting on her former idol and she had a thoughtful look on her face. Neither males seemed to notice, both continuing to throw taunts back and forth. The stranger observed them quietly, unsure how to approach them or make his appearance known.

His name was Jay and he was a handsome yellowish-tan dingo with warm brown eyes. There was a small scar on his cheek, his fur slightly concealing it so it was barely noticeable. Confidently walking forward, the dingo cleared his throat hoping to catch the trios attention. It worked as three pair of eyes turned to him, well two pairs of eyes since the red male wore an eye patch.

"Hello," Jay spoke with a slight accent, showing his australian heritage. His eyes wandered from one individual to the other. Although his eyes rested on Knuckles for a bit longer in curiosity. "My name is Jay and I was told to deliver a message to a Knuckles the Echidna."

The guardians eyebrow rose quizically at that. "Thats me."

Jay turned to the red male and pulled out a piece of paper. He began to read the note,"Knuxie I've noticed that you have been neglecting that beautiful green gem you so devotedly protect. Seeing that is was just left there I decided to take it with me so no one could steal it. Just doing a favor for you Big Red. Love, the new owner of the Master Emerald, Rouge the Bat." Looking up, the canine let out a small yelp at the furious look on the echidnas face.

Knuckles stood there with his body shaking in anger at the news of Rouge stealing "his" emerald again! A growl was uttered from his throat, a deep and threatening growl that made Sonic pale at the sound. Amy watched the angered mobian, who was trying keep his temper under control. Having never seen him so angry, the pink hedgehog felt intriqued, sure she had seen him mad but never to the point where he was unable to move.

To everyone else it looked as if all of Knuckles fury was directed at Rouge but that wasn't so. Truthfully, it was mostly directed at himself. Knuckles felt like an idiot for forgetting about the Master Emerald. The one responsibility that he had dedicated his life to and it had been easily snatched by batgirl. Obviously he wasn't too pleased with Rouge stealing his emerald, however, it wasn't a suprise to him that she had swooped in as soon as she had the chance. Now if she would of just left it there when she knew it was just left there then he would of had a heart attack, but true to her nature, Rouge had taken it without a second thought.

"Hey you going to be alright Knucklehead?" Sonic asked looking a bit uneasy.

"No.I'm going to murder batgirl," Knuckles growled out. Still peeved at the news.

"Well maybe.," Sonic had a playful glint in his eyes,"you could have a pirate duel for the Master Emerald! The eye patch is part is covered and all you need is a wooden leg, sword, and a parrot! That would be awesome!"

"Stop making pirate jokes! I will not hesitate to strangle you and have your muzzle match the rest of you!"

"Well sorry for trying to show some enthusiasm and help you out," Sonic replied. "Thought Captain Knuckles would want his stolen booty back."

The guardians good eye twitched as his last shred of patience was snapped. "THATS IT! YOUR DEAD!"

The female hedgehog and dingo leapt back as the red male tacked the blue one to the ground. Jay glanced over at Amy and noticed that she looked pissed off. Seeming to poof out of thin air, a large hammer appeared in her hands causing his jaw to drop in pure shock and awe. Before either of the fighting males could notice the Piko Piko Hammer being held by an angry female, they were both hit in the head with it. The two split apart, rubbing sore heads and eyeing Amy who was sending death glares at them.

"Enough fighting you two! I have had it up to here with the bickering!" To demonstrate, she held her hand horizontally next to her forehead. "If you boys don't start playing nice I will recieve another lesson from my Piko Piko Hammer. Understand?"

Both nodding in unison, the dangerous weapon disappeared into hammer space, relieving the Knuckles and Sonic. No one seemed to move for a few minutes, finally Knuckles jumped to his feet.

"I'm going to find that crazy bat and take back whats mine!" The red echidna declared. Taking off, he ran straight towards town, heading in the direction of Rouges apartment.

Jay turned to Amy with a charming smile,"Hey I never got your name."

"Oh! Its A-" She was cut off by Sonic scooping her up into his arms. A small blush crept across Amy's cheeks at the quick and unexpected contact.

"We better head over to Tails place now." The blue hedgehog had his trademark grin on his face, purposefully distracting Amy from the dingo. "Lets go!" The cobalt male gave Jay a glare before streaking off with Amy in his arms.

Running at such a fast pace, pink quills were tossed about and the pink female wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Sonic smiled to himself at the contact and loved the feeling of having her in his arms, not to mention they were finally alone from prying eyes. Feelings and emotions stirred as he held her, some were new and unrecognizeable but most of them were easily distinguished. One of the strongest emotions he felt right now was amazement. The fight today had shown her determination and her battle skills. To state it bluntly, he had been amazed at her newly acquired skills and had been blown away by the look of pure determination on her face. It never really crossed his mind that Amy might sacrifice herself for him. Today had shown him that she would willingly put herself in harms way to help out a friend, even if she still hadn't completely forgiven them. That fact contributed to his list of "Reasons for falling head over heels for Amy Rose". Another thing he was amazed at was her spirit. Amy was like a light switch, one moment she is kind and caring until someone flips the switch and then she is a hammer happy, unstoppable force of nature. And he had to admit, she was cute when she was angry. Those jade green eyes would blaze with such emotion that they seemed to draw you in. Sonic probably would have gotten lost in them on several occasions if the impending doom of a hammer induced coma didn't accompany her anger.

"Sonic...you can put me down now, We are at Tails." Amy was giving him a weird look as he just stood there, his arms still holding.

Blushing in embarrassment, Sonic carefully set her down. "Sorry Ames. I guess I sort of stared off for a second." Flashing her a cocky smile, the cobalt hero opened the door and the two entered the house.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted into the quiet home.

There was a loud bang in another room followed by a yelp. Soon a yellow kitsune appeared, rubbing the back of his head. "Must you yell? You always seem to yell whenever I'm under something." There were grease stains on his gloves and a black smear across his left cheek. Tails smiled at Amy and happily walked over to her,"I haven't seen you in awhile."

Amy smiled back at the young fox. "Sorry about that. I've been really busy and all," She was about to mention that she had been redecorating her apartment but stopped remembering that it was now destroyed.

"Tails, her apartment was practically obliterated by another one of Eggmans robots. So I was wondering if she could stay in the guest bedroom here." Sonic stated as he plopped down on the couch, looking at his little brother expectantly.

"Of course she can!" Tails exclaimed. Light blue eyes locked onto the pink hedgehog,"You can stay as long as you need to. Maybe you can help me keep Sonic the bottomless pit from eating everything in my kitchen.

Sonic head shot up at that with an indignant look in his eyes,"I resent that! I don't eat everything in your kitchen and I am definitely not a bottomless pit!"

Tails shot Sonic a "are you serious look" before turning back to Amy. "Don't listen to him. He drank a whole bottle of Pepto Bismol thinking it was a fruit smoothie or something like that."

The speedster jumped to his feet feeling the need to defend himself. "Well I wouldn't of if someone didn't go and rip the label off of it! They label those so you know what it is and don't mistake it for something esle! Technically its your fault, not mine!"

Willowpelt12:"I'm suffering a slight Writers Block so sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. Although I love my new character Jay! Now Sonic has a reason to be around Amy all day, wonder what will happen. Although I already know what will happen. Haha!"

Knuckles:"And hopefully the pirate jokes will stop. I bet the readers are tired of the repetitive jokes directed at my eye patch which is pure evil that you made me have to wear one."

Willowpelt12:"Now don't be like that! I think you look cool with an eye patch. Reviews are well loved! And don't worry, I shall conquer this devious block!"


	12. Living in Close Quarters

Time for Sonic to get back into action!

Living in Close Quarters

Sonic managed to finally drag Amy upstairs, away from Tails, who insisted on telling her many embarrassing stories. Including the one where he had thought the vaccum cord was a snake, wasn't his fault though. It was midnight and he had been half asleep when he had stepped on it. With a silent growl, the cobalt male led the other hedgehog into the guest bedroom.

"You can stay in here," Sonic said, Reluctantly letting go of her hand.

Amy did a small twirl as she took the room in. A smile formed on her muzzle,"Thanks again Sonic. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

At the word friend, the speedster felt a small jab of pain in his chest but ignored the feeling, instead he gave her a forced grin. "I couldn't just leave you there. What sort of hero would just leave a girl with no place to stay."

"But you didn't have to offer me to stay here with you and Tails."

"Don't worry about that Ames." He interjected as he turned to exit the room,"Its the least I could do. Tomorrow we will go and grab some clothes and essentials from your apartment." Closing the door, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Aren't you acting strange today," a voice spoke, startling Sonic.

Emerald green eyes landed on the yellow fox standing infront of him. "Tails! You nearly gave me a stroke sneaking up on me!"

"Sonic I didn't sneak up on you. I am standing infront of you!" Tails pointed out as he crossed his arms across his chest. The young genius shook his head lightly,"Please try not to do anything that will damage my stuff or the house. I'm still paying for the house that you and Knuckles busted."

"Knuckles punched me through the wall! It wasn't my fault!" The male hedgehog retorted. Its not like he hit himself at the wall and made the hole in it. That was just plain crazy and only a pyscho would do that.

One of the kitsunes eyebrows lifted as he eyed his best friend closely. "Oh really?" He asked. Based on his tone of voice, Sonic knew that he was about to be reprimanded. "I specifically remember a blue hedgehog teasing an angry red echidna about his eye patch. Said echidna finally uppercutted afore mentioned hedgehog, thus causing the hole in my wall. It seems that a certain someone couldn't leave a hot head alone and bothered him until violence was used." Giving him a stern look, Miles shook his head in exasperation.

Sonic laid a hand gently on the foxes shoulder. "Ok, I'm sorry about that. I'll be sure to not purposefully anger anyone else...while indoors anyway."

Tails was unable to respond since there was a gust of wind and it was then he noticed that he was alone in the hallway. He may as well go and see how much money he had saved up, he had a feeling that it was going to be used for repairs. His roommate could be destructive at times and it didn't help that he tended to rile up individuals with short tempers. There was still a scorch mark on his wall from where Shadow had thrown a chaos spear at his blue rival.

The famous blue blur sat on the couch, safely downstairs. Back to thinking of ways win Amy back. Brainstorming wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be. Now that his target was in the same house, he would have to be stealthier and use more cautioin. Amy Rose was not an idiot, she might put two and two together and figure out his little plan. That couldn't happen! She might become angry and then use him as a nail with her hammer.

Determined to win his Roses heart back, he ran out of the house, forgetting to shut the door again to his roommates annoyance. In a few minutes, Sonic the Hedgehog returned with a bouquet of white and pink oriental lillies. It was the one he had bought earlier but had dropped them in his haste to rescue Amy. Fortunately the flowers weren't damaged and still looked new. Feeling confident, the cobalt male made his way up the stairs and over to the pink hedgehogs room. Lightly rapping his knuckles against the wood, he waited for a moment before the door was opened.

To say that she was pleasantly suprised was an understatement. The males appearance was a big suprise but she was mostly suprised by what was in his hand. Before she could quesiton him, the flowers were extented to her. Smiling gratefully, she carefully took the flowers from him, examining the flowers. It was different from the usual flowers guys gave girls and she liked the idea. Not to mention the flowers were quite lovely and she liked that the lillies were white and pink.

"Oh Sonic,"Amys eyes were wide as she gazed at the bouquet,"I don't know what to say!"

Uneasily scratching the back of his head, he let out a small laugh. "I'm just glad you like them Ames. I bought them earlier but Egghead showing up sort of ruined my chance of giving them to you this morning." The usual cocky grin was replaced with a shy, genuine smile. Turning to leave, his body was spun around my a hand on his shoulder. The sensation of soft lips on his made his eyes open wide, staring at Amy as she softly kissed him. To his disappointment, she pulled away first and smiled at the look on his face. "I...uhh..umm.." Sonic began to stutter nervously as he tried to find words,"I...you...Bye!"

A soft giggle floated through the air as the blue blur darted down the stairs as fast as he could. Heart thumping loudly and wildly in his chest, Sonic wasn't sure what to do or think. He had just kissed Amy Rose and she had kissed him! Amy had kissed HIM! Giddy with excitement, the cobalt speedster did a little victory dance in the middle of the living room, feeling overly happy. In the kitchen doorway stood Tails who had a questioning look on his face but was promptly ignored. Miles Prower didn't mind and just smiled as he watched the others display of happiness.

Exhausted after all the bouncing around, that barely resembled dancing, the weary male plopped down on the couch. There was still a tingling sensation on his lips, the kiss replaying over and over agian in his head. The show of affection had completely thrown him off guard and it had been evident on his face, not to mention his face had been so red that he could of been mistaken for Knuckles. Also, the blue mobian had then stuttered like an idiot and then making a hasty retreat afterwards. Usually he was calm and collected but she had shattered his cool persona with one small kiss. Denying the attraction between them was not an option and Sonic knew it. There was no doubt in his mind, he had fallen for Amy and he had fallen hard!

Now a new problem had presented itself with the progress. Regaining all of her trust was still in progress but now he had to make sure not to lose the small bits of affection she had for him. It would be a good idea to keep doing small things for her, make her appreciate his soft side and show more of it. That was going to be a challenge but for Amy, he would do it in a heartbeat. Why would he go to all this trouble just to stop now? The dare devil wasn't famous for giving up when the going got tough! Sonic the Hedgehog was no quitter and he would keep fighting until the end. Determination was one of his best attributes. The complication was what he was going to do tomorrow? Giving her flowers had earned him some brownies points. What else did girls like? Perfume was out of the question, last time he had nearly been suffocated by too many strong flowery and fruity smells. Maybe he should visit the mall tomorrow and find her a nice gift, something to hopefully cheer her up since her place had been smashed into by another one of Eggmans creations. You know your life isn't normal when you can casually state that your friends home was destroyed by a robot. Sonics life was nowhere near normal and he doubted it ever would be, after all, he was the fastest thing alive! It might help if he took a hostage along with him so he wouldn't suffer alone, it also helped that he could have someone to use as a distraction if that annoying perfume guy tried to corner him. Yes! Tomorrow he would follow through with his idea and go to the mall. The remaining question was, who would he drag along on this little trip?

Willowpelt12:"Finally Sonic has managed to make some progress with Amy. The flowers were a good move and it was Sonics idea. Next chapter our loveable blue hedgehog goes to the mall! What will he buy and who will he choose to help him? Well you will just have to wait to find out for sure."


	13. What Do Girls Like?

A trip to the mall! This should be fun! Once again I do not own Sonic or any of the other characters.

What Do Girls Like?

Sonic the Hedgehog made sure to wake up early enough to be able to go to the mall and look around without having to rush. Taking a quick shower, he rubbed a towel over his fur to dry it. Putting on the few articles of clothing the hedgehog owned, he left the house to find a hostage. Tails normally would go with him but the fox was a bit young and had already left to go to Creams house. Knuckles was...somewhere. He hadn't seen the short tempered echidna since he had run off and briefly wondered if the guardian had recovered his large green gem. Rouge was persistant and pretty elusive. Anyway, that left only one option, which meant he had to head to the park.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled catching the dark mobian just as he was leaving the park.

Shadow turned his red eyes on him and curled his lip back in distaste,"What do you want Faker? I have other things to do."

"Like what?"

"Being as far away from you as possible." The red and black male answered in a bored tone.

The blue hedgehog frowned at the answer. "Aww come on Shadow! I really need help!"

"And why would I help you?" Shadow asked turning away from his rival.

"Because if you do I won't pull a prank or mess with you for an entire month. I won't even talk to you if you want," Sonic fought to keep a Shadow-like smirk off his face.

Interest showed clearly on his face as his eyes locked onto the other hedgehog. Ruby red eyes seemed to study and try to determine if the blue blur was telling the truth. "Are you serious?"

"Completely!" Crossing his arms over his chest, Sonic waited for the question to be asked.

"What exactly do you need help with Faker?"

The grin that formed on the peach muzzle made the darker male uneasy. "I'll explain on the way to the mall," the cobalt speedster said before grabbing the others arm, dragging them along.

Explaining the details on their way to the mall, his dark counterpart just shook his head at the end. Shadow was not the least bit happy about being dragged to the mall but it would be worth it. A month without Faker...his prayers had been answered! There was no way he could pass up this opportunity, he would of regretted it later if he had. All that was left was to somehow survive this trip and then he could enjoy the reward afterwards.

The two hedgehogs entered the mall and were greeted by the sight of people bustling from store to store, busy as usual. Sonic took the lead and safely reached the wall so they could stand to the side and not get trampled.

"What are you thinking of getting her?" The Ultimate Lifeform asked as soon as they stopped walking. Seeing the nervous smile on the other males face, he let out a groan. "I'm guessing you don't have any ideas." Recieving a nod, Shadow refrained himself from choking the life out of the hedgehog. He kept repeating in his head that 'he would kill him when the month was up'. "It seems you are a bigger idiot than I thought. Well lets walk around and see if anything catches our attention," the ebony male suggested.

Walking past shops, they would glance into the stores as they passed by but saw nothing interesting. Shadow would drop suggestions like maybe buying her a dress or a nice shirt but Sonic didn't want to pick something she didn't like or worse, try and guess her size and get it wrong. If he got it too big than Amy might suggest he thinks she is fat, which he doesn't, or if he gets it too small she might think she is fat. There was the slim chance he would get it right, but who wanted to gamble with their lives over clothes? Not Sonic the Hedgehog! With a bored expression on his face, Shadow continued to point out a few items every few minutes but each one was rejected. Finally, Shadow snapped.

"Why am I even here if you aren't going to take any of my suggestions? This is just a complete waste of my time and patience with you!" Snarling, the striped hedgehog crossed his arms over his chest and gave his companion a death glare.

Sonic had opened his mouth to reply when there was an ear piercing screech. Both males covered their ears in pain as they tryed to pinpoint the source. The horrible noise had been made by some girl who was now surrounded by other girls. Normally this wouldn't have bothered the two if it weren't for the look in the many pairs of eyes; the look resembled the one a lion might give a gazelle before it pounced on it. A groan was uttered from Shadow while Sonic looked around frantically to find an escape route. Without warning, the fangirls sprang into action, lunging for the two hedgehogs. In perfect unison, the two rivals took off in the same direction. Even though Shadow wasn't exactly what you would call a hero, he was still popular with the ladies and had as many fangirls as Sonic the Hedgehog. There were two streaks, one blue and the other one a mix of red and black as they ran.

Somehow both of them hadn't noticed the store they had slipped into until it was too late. The pupils in emerald green eyes shrunk in horror as he noticed his surroundings...horribly familiar surroundings. Soon, flowery and fruity smells began to overpower their sense of smell. The cobalt male let out a sneeze while the other hedgehog just pulled his lip back in a snarl. Shadow had never been to this part of the mall since he avoided it at all costs, why would he buy perfume? Glancing to the side, he saw faker, who he blamed for everything that was happening to them.

"Hello gentlemen! What brings you here? Would you like to sample our n-" The saleswoman stopped when a pair of red eyes locked onto her, startling her. The owner of said eyes, was glowering at her and she began to feel uneasy. The bright fake smile the woman wore slowly disappeared from the intense stare she was recieving.

Feeling satisfied as the lady bolted, Shadow let a triumphant smirk form on his muzzle. One annoying sales person down, a few more to go! Maybe if they were lucky they could get out without being bothered by another employee. Wasn't he allowed to have some happiness in life? Obviously that was a no. That wasn't going to happen as the two were approached again. And as fate would have it, it was the guy that Sonic had wanted to punch last time he was here.

The guy smiled and pulled out a bottle like a gunslinger. "You will positively love this smell! Its new and a big hit among the men!" This guy was overly excited. The salesman made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Squeezing the atomizer bulb, he sprayed the ebony and crimson hedgehog in the face with it.

As soon as the perfume hit Shadows face, the mobian's body stiffened and there was all emotion vanished from his face. Time seemed to slow down and the famous hero waited in suspense, unsure of what to do. A fist shot out, connecting to the salesman's face. Customers and employees alike froze in place, all attention now turned to the furious hedgehog and the salesman in pain. Everyone was in shock except for the one who had just punched the guy. It was pretty hard to miss the smirk that was practically plastered on his face. The blue blur for once was speechless, his brain still trying to process what had just happened. This sort of thing should have been expected, especially from Shadow. After all, it was a well known fact that Shadow wasn't socialable or what you would call a 'peoples person' but he didn't think that his rival would actually get physical with an employee. Although, it was the guys fault; its sort of rude to randomnly spray a passerby in the face with perfume, even if your trying to sell it. However, that did not give anyone the right to punch or physically harm that person in anyway! Great! Now Sonic had to find Amy a gift and try to explain what was going on in Shadows dark and twisted mind.

"Nice going Shadow!" The cobalt male quietly growled out,"Why did you go and do such a stupid thing?"

With a small smirk he replied,"Well the guy was asking for it so I did him a favor."

"The guy may be annoying but that doesn't give you reason to haul off and hit him! As if I don't have enough things to worry about!" Shadow simply rolled his eyes but didn't say another word. It seemed that he was done talking and that was fine with Sonic. The speedster let out a soft sigh and murmured,"How could this get any worse?"

"Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog! What in the world are you two doing!" Yelled a very familiar voice that caused both males to visibly stiffen in pure shock.

Willowpelt12:"Another beautfiul trip to the perfume department! I personally have no issues when I go to that department but sometimes the scents are a bit overpowering. Another chapter finished! Sonic just can't seem to catch a break when he is with one of the guys. Something always goes wrong! Hope you all are enjoying my story!"


	14. Things Going From Bad to Worse?

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying my fanfic, especially since I wasn't sure my stories were very good. So thanks everyone! The Great Gonzales made a valid point in her review and I intend to explain his feelings in more depth soon but in a later chapter, it won't fit well in this chapter. Anyway, I do not own any Sonic characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

Things Going From Bad to Worse?

Sonic's POV

The blood in my veins went cold in dread. That voice. That voice was familiar. Shockingly familiar. My head slowly rotated to the left until my eyes landed on a furious pink hedgehog. _'Oh no! Why was Amy here and how much did she see? Way to go Shadow! I was making progress and you have to go and punch a guy!' _My gaze shifted over to the dark mobian who was looking at the female hedgehog with a blank expression.

"I repeat! What is going on here?" Amy's voice was eerily calm and cool but you could detect the anger underneath it all. She was always at her scariest when she was like this.

Taking a deep breath, I look towards Shadow for help. And guess what the dark hedgehog did? The angry bad boy turned and tried to flee! "The Ultimate Lifeform" tried to make a run for it with his tail between his legs! Luckily for me and unfortunately for him, Amy was quick enough to grab his arm, refusing to let him go. Now Shadow could of dragged her behind him or tried to pry her off, but it seemed he was wise enough to not try and summon the wrath of her hammer or make a bigger scene, the news was going to get a kick out of the first incident and didn't need something else to pile onto it.

Amy roughly pushed him back to stand next to me. I sent him an angry glare for his attempts to try and leave me. _'Its his fault this is even happening! Obviously he doesn't take responsibilities for his actions if he was going to run off and leave me here! I didn't even do anything!' _Attention returning to the pink female, I scratched the back of my head nervously. Seeing her raise an eyebrow I knew I had to answer.

"Me and Shadow accidentally found ourselves in the wrong department and this guy decided it was a good idea to spray Shadow in the face with some perfume." I began to explain and pointed at the man on the ground, putting some of the blame on him. "Turns out that bi-polar hedgie here didnt' appreciate it and repayed him with a punch to the face." I tried to act nonchalant about it but she was too smart to fall for it.

"Oh so instead of just walking away or telling him not to do that again, it was better to go and punch him!" The venom in her voice made me cringe in fear.

I decided to take the easy way out. "Shadow did it not me!" I protested while pointing at my dark counterpart like a little kid. The black and ebony males head snapped over to send a glare my way but I wasn't going down with him. "Its not like I told him to punch the guy!"

When Shadow spoke, his voice was deep and threatening. "It is true that I punched the guy but I didn't want to come here. This all could of been avoided if Faker hadn't dragged me here." His arms were crossed over his chest as he thrust a thumb my way.

I let out an apalled noice and my mouth hung open. _'How was he able to do that? Place all the blame on me like that! Was he a wizard or something? Wait...more like a mind ninja! Somehow he had managed to throw one of those ninja stars things into mine and Amys heads and was planting a dangerous bomb. A bomb that would explode and kill what was left of my dignity.'_ Words tried to escape as my mouth remained open. It seemed my brain was malfunctioning and I wasn't able to think of a comeback or rebuke Shadow.

Shadow was smirking while Amy just shook her head, the man on the floor had finally gotten up and was holding his sore jaw. I felt awkward since there was still a large group of bystanders around us. A snarl rumbled out of the striped hedgehog as he glared at the people surrounding us. All of them scattered at the noise, probably afraid of recieving the same punishment as the salesman. Jade eyes met my emerald ones and I wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

"Come on you two. Lets go somewhere else to talk. And don't even THINK of running away!" The last sentence was practically growled out and I gulped. Shadow kept a neutral mask over his face but I noticed how his body had tensed up. So her threats got to him as well, I'm not the only one. After a short walk, we were in a far corner and away from prying ears. "Now," Amy said turning to us,"Shadow you know better than to punch people! Sonic you know he doesn't do well in large crowds." That comment must of annoyed Shadow because he opened his mouth but was interrupted,"I also know why your at the mall and what reason did you have to drag Shadow along?" Those green eyes of her seemed to bore into me and I could sense her confusion.

"Amy..."my voice seemed to have a mind of its own and I couldn't make words form. It was as if my brain was disconnected from the rest of my body. Finally I managed to regain my ability to speak when I looked away. "I...I wanted to get you something! Your place was destroyed by Eggman! Your acting like it doesn't bother you but how can it not?" The words just tumbled out of my mouth and I couldn't stop it once they started spilling out. "I hate to think that you are sad so I thought that if I got you some sort of gift you would be atleast somewhat happy! The only problem was that I didn't know what to get you and I needed help! Thats why I brought Shadow along!" I was gasping for air at the end. The words had flowed from my mouth so quickly that I wasn't able to stop myself. My cheeks must of been red by now and I felt hot under her gaze.

Ruby red eyes were slightly wide in shock. I guess he was just suprised that I had told the truth, and had let my vulnerable and caring side show. Howeve, that didn't compare to the expression on her face. Amys eyes were the widest I had ever seen them and they glistened with moisture, like she was about to cry. One of her hands was raised to her mouth, clenched tightly into a fist.I remained transifxed as color rose to her cheeks and became a lovely shade of pink to match her fur.

"S-Sonic...I don't know what to say." Her voice was a soft whisper and I had barely managed to hear it.

I smiled and saw a flash of movement to my side. Turning my head, it took me a moment to realize that my rival had ditched us but I think it was because he could tell we needed to be alone. I felt somewhat grateful that he had taken upon himself to do that for me, guess I'll let him have that reward even if I didn't get Amy a gift. Speaking of Amy, the pink hedgehog had moved closer to me. Our close proximity was causing my heart to beat faster and the blush to return and at full force. I bet my face could rival Knuckles fur if we had a "who is redder contest?".

It seemed like a lifetime before I finally broke the silence. "Amy...I know I haven't been all that great to you for quite some time but...that doesn't mean I like to see you sad. I hate to see you cry but I'm not very good at this whole comforting thing.."

Slowly she raised a finger to my lips, shutting me up. That penetrating green stare seemed to look right through me for a moment. Then I felt her arms around me before my eyes registered what had happened. Two peach arms were securely wrapped around my torso while her cheek rested on my chest. I was a bit startled by the contact, but a smile soon formed as I looked down at her. _'This is nice. If I could just hold her forever I would.' _But like all good things it had to come to an end. The arms retracted and Amy gave me a shy smile.

With a grin plastered on my face, I lightly tilted her chin up with my finger. "How about we head back to Tails? It seems I won't find anything at this rate and the mall will most likely not allow me and Shadow back for awhile."

A light giggle followed and I found myself loving the sound of it. Grasping her hand gently in mine, the two of us headed for the exit. Every now and then I would steal glances at her, which she didn't seem to notice since she was too busy looking at everything around us. Amy's eyes roamed from one person to the next and she would occasionally look at the different buildings we passed by. This definitely wasn't in any way romantic but I was content with just being by her side, walking together. The two of us remained quiet but we didn't need to speak, we were happy just to be in one anothers presence, well I was atleast.

"Thanks Sonic."

I froze mid-step and focused on the pink female that continued to walk. My heart seemed to swell from those two simple words. A genuine smile adorning my face, my feet began moving again and I quickly caught up to her. Today sure was something.

Willowpelt12:"Whew! Finished another chapter. Never thought this story would be so long but I don't want to just end it abruptly. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying it and I plan the next chapter to mostly focus on Sonics thoughts for his feelings on Amy and such. Adios for now!"


	15. How Do You Know When You Love Someone?

Ok this chapter is going to reflect on Sonics feelings so there won't be much humor or action. Bear with me. Once again I do not own any Sonic characters except my OC's who have rare appearances in these stories. Very RARE appearances.

How Do You Know When You Love Someone?

Amy walked beside Sonic and found herself staring at him. For awhile now a certain question kept popping into her head, it also made feel doubtful of what was happening. Her former crush, Sonic, was finally paying attention to her and being romantic. But why now? Out of nowhere, the blue hedgehog suddenly started to shower her with attention and persistently followed her around like a lost puppy. He even let her take him to the mall and suffered in silence, which was odd behavior for most males. Besides all of that, he even offered her to stay with him and tails which meant that he would be around her more often than usual. Hadn't he thought her annoying not that long ago? Jade eyes studied him until she couldn't stand the wait any longer. Amy just had to know what was going on with him!

"Sonic why are you acting so odd!" The words were blurted out before she could stop it.

The other hedgehog stopped in his tracks. Turning, he gave the pink female a confused look,"What do you mean Ames?"

Amy Rose let out an annoyed sigh. "What I mean is, you are smothering me with your company. Its not that I don't like it but I can't think of a time when you willingly spent so much time with me AND let me take you wherever I wanted to go. You are constantly being overly nice to me and tend to follow me wherever you go. Its nice that your finally paying attention but its not you! You're throwing me off and I don't know how to deal with it!" Sonic's eyes stared back into hers, however, no words came forth so she continued. "Why the sudden affection? Sonic...do you love me or something?"

'Sonic...do you love me or something?' seemed to replay in the blue hero's mind as he simply gawked at her. That was a bit unexpected and for once he wasn't sure how to answer that. It had completely thrown him off and all he could manage to do was stare back like an idiot. The tension seemed to crackle between them as they both remained silent. Amy was biting her lip anxiously and shifting from foot to foot while Sonic continued to stare. Finally, he was able to speak again.

"Ames..." he started but stopped. No matter what he couldn't lie to her and it would be best to tell the truth. If she found out later, it would completely destroy what was left of her heart. "I...I don't know how to explain it. Obviously, I feel guilty for once again forgetting about a promise and crushing your heart. I would like to say that I love you but...I can't lie to myself or you. I don't love you." Sonic paused as he saw the tears form in the young girls eyes, which in turn caused him to feel like a jerk.

Without warning, Amy spun around and ran off, faster than normal. A tan arm shot out to stop her but the pink female was too far and Sonic decided it was best to let her calm down before he tried to reason with her. She had ran off crying again and for the first time, he was left behind by her. This feeling was foreign and the speedster didn't like it at all. Sitting down on a nearby bench, he focused his sight on the sky, the clouds floating carelessly across the sky.

In a nearby tree, a dingo was sitting on a branch holding binoculars. "Darn it! He could of handled that situation a different way instead of being so brutally honest!" Jay mumbled under his breath. The tan colored canine let out a snarl which showed his fangs,"I don't want to intervene but I might have to if that blue hedgehog keeps screwing up his chances." Clearly agitated, he jumped down from the tree, easily landing on his feet. "Maybe Sonic needs some time alone to think about his feelings and organize his thoughts,"he muttered under his breath, trying to convince himself. Brown eyes gazed back at the hedgehog for a moment,"Just hurry up and figure out how you feel before it's too late." With that, Jay turned and headed off.

Sonic's POV

_'I feel so horrible! I could of phrased that differently and not sounded so heartless. "I don't love you." Why didn't I just thrust a dagger into her heart! Would of been less painful.' _I gripped my head in my hands as my body hunched over. I was glad no one was around to see my inner turmoil. _'It's true I don't "love" her, yet that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for her either. The guilt was one reason for me going into action to regain her trust and heart but that wasn't my only motivation. I have known Amy Rose for a long time and I've seen her grow and...somewhat mature. I won't lie and say she was never annoying, because honestly there were days I wanted to lock her in a closet to get some peace. I don't hate her though. I mean, everyone has their quirks and you tend to be annoyed by a person you know on a few occasions, its just natural. Be that as it may be, I have always had a small inkling of feelings for the bubbly pink hedgehog. I had just been oblivious to that fact and thought I would never fancy Amy. Now I wonder how I ever believed that.'_

My thoughts seemed to drift off and I started to think of all the things I liked about the female hedgehog. '_Amy wasn't stuck up or snobbish, she was down to earth and determined. She knows what she wants and will bravely go after it, proved that by chasing me everywhere. No to mention, she is attractive and has a gentle, caring side. All in all, I wouldn't mind going on a date with her. How can I know if I truly love Amy Rose if I never have that kind of relationship with her?'_

"I may not love you now Amy Rose but I believe I will in the future! We just have to give it a shot and see what happens!" I said to no one in particular. I had even jumped to my feet and was staring off into the distance with a determined look in my green eyes.

"Wow Faker, that was quite entertaining." A deep voice drawled out.

My eyes locked onto the face of my long-time rival, Shadow the Hedgehog. A groan escaped and I smacked my forehead with my hand,"What is it with you? You're like a vampire that creeps up on people! What are you? Some kind of stalker?" A thought crossed my mind, causing me to gasp in shock. "Are you some sort of crazed vampire! I read in one book that vampires have red eyes! Especially when they drink their fellow species blood! Although...you aren't sparkling or have pale skin...are you an albino vampire?"

"An...albino...vampire..."Shadow stated slowly and gave me a peculiar look. "Did someone smack you over the head with a metal bat recently? I never thought you would say something "that" dumb but now I see how wrong I was. You have truly outdone yourself! I bet your so proud!" His words were dripping with Sarcasm as he spoke.

Narrowing my eyes, I let out a growl,"Shut up! Atleast I'm not the one who punches a guy and then tries to flee from the scene like a scaredy cat!"

My insult seemed to irk the dark hedghehog as his fists shook and his eye twitched. His lips were also pulled back into a snarl, a feral growl escaping. "First of all Faker! That guy deserved what he got! Second! I didn't want to have to explain myself to Rose! Thirdly! I was dragged along to help you! You dragged me to that vile place! I tried to leave because the mission of finding her a present wasn't going to be accomplished so there was no reason to stay."

I had a retort ready but I was reminded that a chaos spear could be hurled at me when I caught a glimpse of Shadow glowing hand. "Fine," I muttered admitting defeat. "You win this battle but not the war!"

Shadow smacked my finger away from his face in annoyance,"In your dreams Faker! Anyway shouldn't you be trying to fix whatever you did to Rose. I saw her crying. Again!" The last word was growled out, showing how irritated he was.

Hanging my head, I glanced up at the ebony and crimson hedgehog before looking back down at the ground. "I know I screwed up. I don't need you of all people to remind me."

Pushing past him, I decided to end our conversation and save precious time. I had to make it up to Amy and tell her how I feel! She needs to know that I have feelings for her and I want to give a relationship between us a try. There was only one problem right now. Where in the world did Amy Rose go?

Willowpelt12:"Another chapter finally! I am tired! Hopefully the end made up for some lack of action and I hoped I shed some light on his feelings, if not then crap! The albino vampire is an inside joke between me and my friend and I had to use it. Makes you wonder. Also I used my wonderful character Jay who I absolutely LOVE! I hope I can use him in future stories or let him have part in some story. The reason for the late update was that I was getting my health card. I have it and had to suffer 50 minutes of pure torture! What torture may you ask? Watching a boring movie about washing hands, storing food, etc. while sitting in the worlds most uncomfortablest chair that causes my butt to go numb for the whole movie! Anyway, leave a review if you want. Flames shall be shunned and I hope there will be none of those. Flames be gone!"

Jay:"I finally got another part! Except I'm somewhat portrayed as a stalker now."

Willowpelt12:"Awww its ok Jay! I love you even if you are a creepy stalker! I just realized this is the first chapter I typed without listening to music! Awesome!"


	16. On Different Sides of a Broken Bridge

I do not own any Sonic characters except for my own.

On Different Sides of a Broken Bridge

Sonic sighed as he began to head back to Tails place. The blue hedgehog chose to walk instead of run like usual. He knew he had messed up and after taking babysteps forward over several days, he had just taken a gigantic jump back in a few minutes. It still shocked him how fast he had been able to crush all his work so quickly. Say Amy's heart was a beautiful glass vase on a table, well Sonic had ran in with her piko piko hammer and had slammed it down onto said vase, shattering it in an instant. That was exactly how he saw it and felt horrible.

"I am such an idiot! Its a miracle that Amy hasn't tried to strangle me. And now I am talking to myself!" Sonic said, still obviously talking to himself. "I may as well should start spouting nonsense and let them throw me in the crazy house. Can't hurt Amy if I'm blabbing on about ice cream volcanoes."

Reaching the front door of his little brothers place, Sonic slightly hesitated. What was he going to say? Was he even going to try and confront her tonight? Shaking his head fiercely, the speedster gathered what the courage he had left in his body and pushed open the door. Everything was quiet and the room was dark. Feeling wary, Sonic slowly poked his head in and quickly looked from side to side. Detecting no danger, the blue male quietly walked inside, shutting the door behind him. Nothing jumped out to his relief but why was it so quiet?

Trudging up the stairs, his emerald green eyes landed on a door that had light streaming out from under it. Seemed that Amy was still awake. Approaching the door like it was a dangerous creature, Sonic lightly knocked.

Rustling from inside was heard before a voice quietly said,"If its Sonic then I don't want to see you."

Jaw dropping, he stared at the door for a moment before regaining his bearings. "Amy please let me explain I h-"

"No!" Came a yell from the other side of the door. "You told me exactly how you feel and all I am is a burden to you! Just leave me alone!" The last part was said in a growl and for a moment, the blue male almost listened. The key word was almost.

Taking action, Sonic simply just grabbed the knob and twisted it. Light flooded over him and it blinded him at first but his eyes quickly adjusted. Looking around the room, he found a pink hedgehog sitting on the bed with an outraged look on her face. For a fleeting heartbeat he wondered why he had thought this would be a good idea. The look on Amy's face was not a happy one and there was no trace of excitement visible as she continued to glare at him. Muscles stiffening in preparation to make a speedy get away if needed, he gave her a sheepish grin.

"H-hey Ames...I thought maybe I sh-"

WHAP!

Sonic froze midsentence as something collided with his cheek. At first he felt nothing but then the pain hit him and it made him realize what had happened. A red handprint began to form on his cheek, and all he could do was stare at her in utter shock. The hedgehog that had just slapped him was standing before him, panting angrily. Her eyes showed no remorse for her action, instead she was giving him a dirty look.

The fuming girl raised her hand and pointed at the hallway,"Get out! Now!" With that, she grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around before pushing him out the door.

When Sonic turned around to try and reason with her, he met with a door slamming in his face. Now standing in a dark hallway, our hero was unable to comprehend what had just happened. A stinging sensation on his cheek reminded him that the girl who used to idolize him had actually slapped. Sonic the Hedgehog had just been slapped by Amy Rose. And that had hurt! She had put a lot of force behind her hand, hard enough to leave a red mark on his face.

A thump from the roof caught his attention. Defensive mode kicked in and Sonic headed out to check it out. Grabbing a ladder from the garage, the blue hedgehog leaned it against the wall outside and climbed up. It was hard to see now that it was dark outside but he was able to make out a shadowy shape not to far from him. After closer inspection, he recognized the red echidna to be none other than Knuckles. The guardian was stretched out on his back with his hands behind his head as he gazed up at the stars. Is that a kiss mark on his cheek?

Sonic chose to make his appearance known so he let out a cough. The red male stiffened and his violet eyes locked on Sonic. Recognition flashed through them and he visibly relaxed. He gave the echidna a questioning look and wondered why he was on the roof.

Knuckles seemed to understand for he answered the unspoken question,"Rouge managed to...distract me and get away with the Master Emerald." Frowning, he turned his attention back to the sky,"I don't know where batgirl ran off to so I decided to hang out here for awhile. How are things with Amy? Patch things up?"

Plopping down next to Knuckles, Sonic let out a sigh as he laid down. "It was a good day at first but it soon went downhill," he muttered.

"What happened?" The red one asked, raising an eyebrow questionably but keeping his eyes on the stars. "Don't tell me you did something and messed it up again!"

Pinning his ears back, the hedgehog placed an arm over his eyes. "I didn't mean for it to end the way it did. We were just walking and then she asked if I loved her. The question was just unexpected and truthfully...it scared me. I mean, love isn't something that should be taken lightly. It also made me doubt myself and questions popped into my head. What if I'm not good enough for her? What if I just end up hurting her? Things like that, and I couldn't lie to her. So I simply said,"I don't love you" to her."

"Aren't you just the lady charmer," Knuckles stated dryly. The guardian knew and had expected something like this to happen. Once again, the annoying hog would have to try and fix his latest blunder.

Sonic sat up and crossed his arms over his chest, choosing to ignore the comment. "After I was able to think about things and its true I don't love her but that doens't mean I can't. How can I love someone that I haven't had that type of relationship with. I do have feelings for her though," The blue male let out a sigh and cradled his head in his hands. "She even makes my thoughts become jumbled and I'm unable to think clearly." A hand clapped him on the back and it slightly stung from the force.

Knuckles violet eyes showed amusement as he let out a chuckle. "You've got it bad hog. Its obvious you have strong feelings for her and now you need to fix this!" The red echidna then noticed the smile forming on the hedgehogs face and quickly held up his hands,"Oh no! I am not helping you with anything! I got to take the eye patch on early and I don't want to have a reunion with it or its cousin, the wooden leg!"

"Come on Knucklehead I-Get back here!" He yelled. The guardian had taken a leap of faith right off the roof. "It sort of hurts that you'd be willing to have a broken leg instead of helping a friend," the speedster shouted out as Knuckles landed and took off.

"Use someone else!" Knuckles yelled over his shoulder as he kept running. "Breaking a leg is less painful than helping you!"

Jay was in another tree with a frown on his face. It seemed the hedgehog was going to need help after all. The dingo ran a hand over his tan fur, ears flicking in irritation. He didn't want to get involved with this but he couldn't leave it all to rest on the blundering blue males shoulders.

Willowpelt12:"Isn't Sonic a smooth talker? Looks like Amy doesn't want to give our hero another chance but that doesn't mean Sonic will just give up. Oh what plan does Sonic have now? Well I can't tell you or it would ruin the suprise. Until next time my wonderful readers!"


	17. Mending Broken Hearts

I am sorry for being gone so long and I explained in my other story why I hadn't updated but I forgot to mention that my dog, Delilah, had also died. It was a horrible night for me. We rushed to the animal hospital and the vets said her uterus had ruptured so we had her put down. She died Father's Day morning, she was only six years old so I was a bit depressed for a while. Last week I had my wisdom teeth cut out so I've been in pain. But I have returned to update this story. So far this is my longest story and I think it's pretty good. I believe the ending is on the horizon.

I don't own anyone except for Jay. At least I have him.

Mending Broken Hearts

Jay waited for the blue hedgehog to make his way off the roof before approaching him. It wasn't a long wait as Sonic practically leapt off the roof a second later. The dingo lowered himself from the tree with ease and landed soundlessly on the ground.

Not wanting to risk getting hit for scaring him, he called out,"Hey."

Sonic wasn't expecting to see anyone else tonight and he didn't recognize the voice. Turning his head, he saw Jay walking up to him and tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. It took him a moment to recognize the canine. "Hey! You're that J-something guy. James? Jack? Janelle?"

"Janelle? That's a girl's name," the dog replied while giving him a curious look. Was Jay really that hard of a name to remember?

Sonic shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I don't judge and no one said Janelle had to be a girl's name."

Jay stared at the blue hedgehog for a moment before shaking his head, letting the subject drop. "My name's Jay." His tail lazily wagged from side to side, showing his slight discomfort. "I'm guessing that something bad happened between you and the pink female?"

Instantly, Sonic stiffened in shock and narrowed his emerald green eyes. "What are you? Some kind of creepy stalker, that's stalking me or Amy?" This guy wasn't showing any signs of aggression and he didn't look like the evil type, but you can't let yourself be fooled by looks. After all, Eggman looks like an ugly Santa Claus sometimes. There was nothing jolly about the fat man. Doubt Santa would try to rule the world and make evil plans. Maybe Egghead was turned down a job of being a mall Santa and became bitter because of it. No. He highly doubted the mad doctor liked kids or wanted to be around them.

Amber eyes watched as the speedster had a blank look on his face. "Uhhh...you ok?" He asked. Waving his hand in front of the other males face seemed to break the trance.

"Huh? What?" Sonic blinked as he came back to reality. "Sorry. I was imagining Eggman wearing a Santa suit," he said out loud with a chuckle.

Jay was seriously considering if the cobalt hero had taken one too many hits to the head. "A Santa suit? Never mind, I'm here to help you get back the girl." It seemed the best way to keep the blue hedgehog on track was to get straight to the point.

"Why do you want to help me win Amy back?" He felt wary and wasn't sure what Jays intentions were. "Why should I even trust you? You could be working for Eggman...or even trying to help Shadow if he has anything to do with this." Sonic doubted the black and crimson hedgehog had anything to do with this but then again it was Shadow. That guy was unpredictable and he wouldn't shy away from the chance to mess with his head.

_'This is going to be harder than I thought,'_ Jay mentally slapped himself. "Look," he began, "I am not working for Eggman or this Shadow guy. I have my reasons but I can assure you that its for a good cause." The tan colored male let out a sigh, "You are just going to have to trust me."

Green eyes studied the other for a moment, as if looking for any sign that he was lying. Sonic decided it might be safer to let this guy help him. That would give him a reason to find out what this guy was really like and he might let something important slip. Usual smile on his face, he extended his hand toward the dingo. "Alright John."

"My name's is not John. Its Jay," he mumbled in slight irritation. His name was only three letters. How hard could it be to remember?

The blue hedgehog waved his hand in the air nonchalantly,"Yeah yeah. Got it, Jake. I'll meet you in the park tomorrow." Giving his new partner a thumbs up, Sonic disappeared from sight. The slam of a door indicated he had gone back inside the house.

_'What have I gotten myself into? I think I might be over my head.' _Jay shook his head as he turned and walked out into the darkness. _'Why did I agree to do this?'_

Sonic awoke bright and early the next morning, which was unusual for him. Jumping out of bed, he didn't bother to make it as he went to the bathroom for a shower. Once he was clean, the blue hedgehog put his shoes on and ran out the door to meet the dog guy.

Jay was sitting on a bench waiting for Sonic to arrive. The dingo opened his eyes when he felt a rush of wind hit his face. Standing before him was the one he had been waiting for.

"I'm here. So how are you going to help me?" Sonic asked. He was anxious to get this going so he could make it all up to Amy. He hadn't meant to hurt her once again.

The tan male stood and revealed a bag that was under the bench. Opening it up, he pulled out two ear pieces and handed one to the speedster. "Put this in your ear. That way I can help you say the right thing and hopefully stop you from making things worse."

Placing the device in his ear, he was happy that it wasn't noticeable. It was pretty small and it wasn't uncomfortable. Not giving the other male a chance to say anything else, Sonic took off.

"Ok bye then." Jay mumbled as he shook his head. Rubbing his temples, he turned his ear piece on. "Sonic can you hear me?"

Soon a voice answered his, "Loud and clear! This is thing is pretty cool!"

"Focus Sonic. I need you to find Amy and get her to listen to you. You are going to have to apologize."

"What? I'm not good with apologies." Sonic replied with a frown. He had just reached Tails place and stopped in front of the door. "Do I really have to apologize? Can't I just give her some flowers or chocolates?"

Jay let out a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face as he forced himself to stay calm. "If you want to show her that you care, then you have to be willing to admit when you are sorry. Women tend to hold grudges and it's easier for us guys to just say we are wrong and move on. Now go apologize so we can get this over with."

Pinning his ears back, Sonic grumbled but opened the door and headed upstairs. Reaching the bedroom door in no time, he lifted his hand and softly knocked on it. "Amy it's Sonic. Can you let me in? Please?"

There was a moment of silence but the door slowly creaked open. Amy's face appeared as she opened it a bit wider. She had no sign of tears but her eyes were cold as they landed on the blue male. For a moment, Sonic was afraid she would slam the door in her face but she didn't.

"What is it Sonic?" She asked. It was obvious that she was still irked at him.

Sonic nervously fidgeted and kept glancing down at his feet, trying to find the right words to say. "Amy…..Ames…I'm sorry. I know I hurt you but I couldn't lie to you. Just listen!" He quickly moved his foot in the doorway as she went to shut it. "I don't love you but I do like you. It's just too soon to say anything like that but I have feelings for you and I believe that it can one day become love."

"Nice job," Jay praised through the ear piece. _'__Maybe he won't screw this up. That was a pretty sincere apology.'_

"But you did over react." Sonic added and Jay felt like smacking him.

"Don't say that!" He yelled, causing Sonic to wince from the volume in his ear. "Quick! You need to recover!"

The blue blur said the first thing that came to his mind, "I would probably over react to if someone said they didn't love me. It's a natural reaction and I hope you will forgive me." A small hopeful smile formed on his face as he waited for her answer.

Amy had listened to him and she was fiddling with the bangles on her wrist. A few seconds that seemed like an eternity, she finally spoke. "You're right. I did sort of over react and I'm sorry too." Lifting her gaze to look at him, a small smile also formed on her muzzle.

"Now, ask her to go somewhere with you. Make sure it's a place she will like as well." Jay interrupted. It had almost been blown but the hedgehogs quick thinking had barely saved it. All Sonic had to do was remain on pink females good side and it should be smooth sailing.

"Ames how about we go to the new ice cream parlor? My treat." Sonic offered. Emerald eyes met Jade eyes and a warm feeling formed in the blue ones chest.

Blushing a bit, Amy nodded her head in agreement. "Sure. I've wanted to go there for a while now." Stepping out into the hall, her hand grasped Sonics. Happy that they weren't fighting anymore, she began to lead him back downstairs.

Willowpelt12:"Well that's it for now. Next chapter will be up hopefully soon. What is going to happen at the ice cream parlor? Will Jay really be able to help Sonic and Amy's relationship? Sadly, you have to wait to find out. Until next time my readers!"


End file.
